Lanjutkan Ceritanya
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: [ch8 bonus chapter!] Mark tanpa sengaja membawa pulang sebuah buku aneh dari perpustakaan. Dia tidak tahu kalau dengan adanya buku itu di rumahnya, lenyaplah waktu luang dan hak privasinya sampai dia berhasil memulangkan orang aneh ini. /"Apa kamu yang menulis buku itu? Buku itu ada di tasku." /"Bukan. Bukan aku yang menulis. Aku yang ditulis."/ Tag: MarkMin, Jaemin, NCT Dream.
1. Chapter 1

**[Lanjutkan Ceritanya]**

 **Pair: MarkMin**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy(?)**

 **Warning: GENRENYA BENER GAK SIH WOI**

Alis Mark mengerut ketika dia menemukan sebuah buku yang sampulnya tebal tapi isinya benar-benar tidak bisa ia artikan. Hanya ada satu paragraf yang tertulis di sana.

'Namanya Na Jaemin. Senyumnya manis dan perilakunya baik. Rambutnya yang berwarna madu sangat disukai banyak orang.'

...sudah? Begitu saja? Padahal masih tersisa banyak halaman kosong.

"Ini diary atau apa sih? Kenapa ada di perpustakaan?" Dia membolak-balikkan buku itu, berpikir barangkali ada nama pemilik atau sejenisnya. Tapi tidak ada hal seperti itu di sana.

Mark sedang berada di perpustakaan. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan karya tulis ilmiahnya, jadi dia baru saja mengembalikan buku-buku referensinya. Sekarang sih dia hanya sekadar berkeliling melihat ada buku yang kira-kira bisa dia baca untuk liburan minggu depan atau tidak. Tapi justru sekarang dia malah menemukan buku tebal yang hampir tidak berisi.

Bel berbunyi tanda seluruh siswa harus sudah meninggalkan kawasan sekolah dalam 30 menit. Mark buru-buru keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak lupa juga dia memberi salam pada guru penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ada yang ingin dipinjam lagi?"

Mark menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi mungkin besok saya ke sini lagi. Terima kasih ya bu. Saya duluan."

Dia langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju parkiran motor. Dia sudah benar-benar ingin pulang dan merebahkan diri di kasurnya, akhirnya merasa lega karena seluruh tugas karya tulis dan presentasinya sudah selesai. Tidak ada lagi hari-hari di mana dia harus ke sana kemari mengejar guru pembimbing lantaran panggilan revisi berkali-kali.

"Ah iya." Mark teringat kalau dia masih harus belajar untuk tes pertukaran pelajarnya. Dia meringis tapi teredam karena helm yang dipakainya.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung membongkar isi tasnya. "Hm? Lho? Kok... ah parah." Dia tidak percaya ternyata dia berbakat juga jadi maling. Buku yang tadi dia sibuk nalari ternyata tak sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam tas. "Ya sudahlah. Kembalikan besok saja." Masih ada yang lebih penting daripada sebuah buku yang sepertinya cacat produksi itu.

Kira-kira sampai pukul 8 dia belajar, walaupun niat awalnya dia ingin paling tidak bisa terjaga sampai jam 9. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dia kelelahan setelah begadang mempersiapkan presentasinya siang tadi. Sebelum dia tidur, dia memastikan buku yang tidak sengaja terbawanya itu masih di dalam tas. Dia ingin segera memulangkannya ke tempat semula. Perpustakaan.

Keesokan harinya, Mark mendapati ada seorang yang tidak dikenalnya berada di kamarnya, memperhatikan dia tidur. Mark hampir meraih pemukul bisbolnya kalau orang itu tidak segera bersuara dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Na Jaemin. Kamu Mark, 'kan? Aku tadi lihat-lihat buku soalmu. Ada namamu di sana."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Mark menyadari darimana dia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Dia tidak pernah mempunyai kenalan bermarga Na tapi dia yakin kalau dia baru saja mendengarnya tidak lama ini. Itu nama yang ada di buku yang dia bawa dari perpustakaan.

"Apa kamu yang menulis buku itu? Buku itu ada di tasku," kata Mark sambil berusaha menghubungkan hal satu dengan hal yang lain. "Aku tidak menyangka akan didatangi hanya untuk ditagih sebuah buku. Pagi-pagi pula." Sepertinya dia berusaha mengesampingkan fakta bahwa saat itu masih pukul setengah 6. Masih belum waktu yang wajar untuk bertamu.

Orang itu menggeleng. "Bukan. Bukan aku yang menulis. Aku yang ditulis." Alis Mark menukik. "Aku tokoh utama dalam buku itu. Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin! Lihat, senyumku manis."

Hari masih terlalu pagi. Dia masih belum terlalu bisa menilai apakah senyum seseorang manis atau tidak. Kepala Mark masih belum bisa berfungsi dengan baik, apalagi setelah kemarin dia seakan membakar otaknya dengan segala kesibukan kehidupan sekolahnya. "Oh, ya, ya. Sesukamu saja. Lalu sedang apa di kamarku?"

Orang yang mengaku bernama Jaemin itu kemudian menyatukan telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya. "Tolong lanjutkan ceritaku!"

"Hah?"

"Tolong lanjutkan menulis ceritaku! Aku baru bisa kembali ke dalam cerita kalau ada yang menyelesaikannya," jelasnya, masih dengan posisi tangan yang sama. "Kamu membuka bukunya kan? Yang bisa melanjutkan hanya orang yang pertama membukanya..."

Haha, lucu ya. Mark jadi curiga jangan-jangan ini bentuk penipuan baru. "Oke, oke. Aku tulis di sekolah." Dia lihat Jaemin menghela napas lega. "Terus selama aku di sekolah, kamu pulang dulu saja."

"Pulang?"

"Pulang ke bukumu."

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa pulang sendiri. Kalau mau aku cepat pergi, cepat selesaikan ceritanya!"

Aish, tadi minta tolong sekarang malah menyuruh-nyuruh. Lagipula tadi Mark niatnya bersikap sarkastik, tapi malah benar-benar diseriuskan Jaemin.

"Iya, iya. Sudah, ah. Aku mau siap-siap ke sekolah." Mark langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mendekati lemari buku. Dia lupa menyiapkan buku pelajaran hari itu sebelum tidur. "Selama aku pergi, kamu bisa di sini. Jangan sampai ketahuan ibuku." Nanti aku bisa dimarahi. Mark tidak mengatakan kata-kata tambahan yang di belakang. Jaemin mengangguk, sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya di lantai.

Selesai bersiap-siap, Mark tidak menengok keadaan di kamarnya dulu sebelum berangkat. Dia tidak merasa perlu untuk pamit pada si penyusup yang dari pagi mengoceh hal-hal aneh. Mark merasa dia tidak boleh kelepasan bicara soal keberadaan orang asing di dalam kamarnya. Salah-salah, teman-temannya malah akan menyeretnya ke ruang BK dengan dugaan stres menjelang ujian.

Setelah memarkirkan motornya, Mark langsung menuju gedung kelasnya. Dia sempat melewati gedung perpustakaan, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya bakal menarik kalau dia masih menyimpan buku itu untuk beberapa lama lagi. Jadilah dia tidak mengembalikan buku itu.

Sebenarnya, ketika dia memutuskan untuk menyimpan buku itu lebih lama lagi, dia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk benar-benar melanjutkan menulis. Dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana orang yang sedang mendiami kamarnya saat ini nanti akan bereaksi jika dia mengembalikan bukunya masih dengan keadaan tidak ada yang ditambahkan sama sekali. Mungkin dia akan marah. Atau malah mungkin saja dia langsung pulang. Yang manapun, Mark ingin lihat reaksinya. Tapi ternyata pelajaran hari itu banyak yang kosong.

"Ah, mentang-mentang minggu depan sudah libur." Dia bosan, jadilah dia sekarang membuka-buka buku cacat produksi itu. Matanya lagi-lagi membaca paragraf pertama dari buku itu, tapi memang tidak ada lagi yang spesial di sana selain betapa pendek dan terkesan main-mainnya paragraf itu terdengar baginya.

Tangannya mulai membalik halaman-halaman yang putih bersih itu. Tidak ada nomor pada bagian bawah halaman, jadi dia tidak tahu pasti ada berapa halaman yang seharusnya dia kerjakan. Yang dia tahu adalah... ada banyak.

Mark menghela napas sebelum mulai menulis-nulis asal di barisan setelah paragraf perkenalan itu. Dia benar-benar hanya menuliskan apapun yang terpikirkan. Dia meniru jalan cerita yang sudah ada, hanya mengganti nama tokoh utama jadi nama si tokoh utama, Na Jaemin.

'Jaemin tinggal di sebuah gubuk bersama tujuh kurcaci'.

'Jaemin kabur dari istana tempatnya tinggal dulu karena tidak mendapat kasih sayang yang setara dibandingkan dengan saudara kembarnya, Jimin'.

'Jaemin tidak suka melihat Jimin yang mendapat sepatu kaca dari jin lampu yang diberikan ibu peri'.

Mark tidak punya selera humor yang bagus, jadi dia merasa apa yang dia tulis benar-benar lucu. Paling tidak, jam kosongnya bisa diisi dengan menulis-nulis sampah di buku itu.

Mark tidak sabar bagaimana reaksi si tukang tipu itu begitu diberi lihat apa yang ia tulis di dalam buku yang katanya adalah tempat tinggalnya.

Ketika KBM sudah dinyatakan selesai, Mark segera melesat ke parkiran tanpa menunggu bel yang fungsinya mengusir para siswa di sana agar cepat kembali ke rumah. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyum isengnya. Dia benar-benar menikmati ini.

Kakinya langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas. Dalam hati, dia sebenarnya ragu orang itu masih ada di dalam, tapi ternyata memang masih ada. Betah juga ya di sini, batin Mark.

Mark ingin bertanya apa saja yang dia lakukan di kamarnya selagi si empunya kamar pergi, tapi tidak jadi karena tampang Jaemin yang kesal lebih menarik perhatiannya. "Apa sih?" tanya Mark sambil melepaskan tasnya.

"Kalau mau plagiat, paling tidak cari yang bagus dong. Masa' dongeng-dongeng dicampur aduk begitu," gerutunya, sambil memangkukan dagunya pada kedua lutut. "Siapa pula itu Jimin?"

Mark diam. Entah ingin menjawab kalau dia asal mengambil nama seorang anggota boyband yang sekarang sedang naik daun atau bertanya darimana dia tahu soal itu. Dia belum memberi lihat bukunya, lho?

"Darimana kamu tahu?" Mark benar-benar dibuat kaget. Padahal yang dia ingin lihat adalah tampang senangnya ketika diberitahu Mark sudah mulai menulis, tapi kemudian berubah murung begitu melihat isinya.

Jaemin menghela napas. "Aku tokoh dalam cerita itu. Apapun yang kamu tulis di buku itu akan langsung masuk ke dalam pikiranku." Dia kemudian masih terus mengoceh soal bagaimana dia bahkan lebih memilih disuguhkan cerita yang klise tapi berkualitas dibanding sesuatu yang bahkan akan langsung membuat siapapun yang membaca ingin menutup buku itu rapat-rapat agar tidak pernah bisa dibaca lagi.

Mark merasakan dirinya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jadi... orang itu benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Yang benar saja!

"Ganti dong! Jangan jahat-jahat padaku dong... kamu pasti sengaja menulis yang aneh-aneh, kan? Aku tahu."

Mark merasakan kepalanya pening. "...aku tidak suka baca buku. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal menulis."

Sebuah dengusan dari Jaemin. "Ya cari referensi lah! Banyak film, kan? Plagiat lagi saja tapi pilihnya yang bagus."

Film? Mark juga tidak punya koleksi film. Dia tidak begitu suka menonton film, jujur saja. Tapi dia tahu kalau dia punya koneksi internet yang cepat, dan jadilah dia langsung mendownload banyak film dengan random. Mark kemudian memberi lihat folder berisi judul-judul film yang dia download pada Jaemin. "Yang mana?"

Jaemin mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak tahu. Lihat semuanya saja."

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan. Baru setelah mereka selesai menonton kira-kira 3 film, Mark menyadari bahwa yang dia lakukan saat ini namanya adalah maraton film, yang bisa jadi dinamakan movie date kalau dilakukan berdua.

 **TBC**

a/n. Haloo ini Tata! Baru pertama kali nulis MarkMin... salken para awak kapal MarkMin~

Saya... masih buta soal genre. Kalo ini gak cukup buat bisa ditag fantasy, saya ganti nanti uwu;;

Review boleh kalii hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**[Lanjutkan Ceritanya]**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata Mark berlarian tidak jelas. Perhatiannya terus menerus tertuju pada buku yang sekarang mendiami tas sekolahnya.

Dia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam di rumahnya perihal buku itu.

"Waaa... film ini bagus. Tiru yang ini saja," kata Jaemin dengan mata berbinar dan wajah tanpa dosa. Padahal dia baru saja mendukung kegiatan yang menyalahi hak cipta. "Tapi yang sebelumnya juga bagus. Hmm... yang mana ya? Mark, menurutmu mending yang mana?"

Yang ditanya sedang sibuk merapikan laptop ke dalam softcase. "...yang mana sajalah yang gampang ditulis."

Jaemin mangut-mangut. Kalau dipikir lagi, dia juga tidak begitu suka yang jalan ceritanya rumit. "Ya sudah. Ayo mulai menulis!"

"Hah? Sekarang?" Mark menolehkan kepala dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada sumber suara yang sedari tadi memenuhi ruangan. "Sudah larut. Aku besok sekolah." Benar. Besok adalah hari selasa. Masih awal dari sebuah pekan –walaupun semua urusan sekolahnya sudah tuntas, dan datang ke sekolah bisa dibilang hanyalah sebuah bentuk formalitas.

"Oh, iya ya. Ya sudah, besok."

Mark sebenarnya tidak menyangka Jaemin akan langsung mengiyakan. Dia sudah percaya kalau Jaemin adalah tipe yang akan cepat rewel dan akan langsung ngambek kalau kemauannya tidak dituruti. Di sela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang menyiapkan buku untuk sekolah esok harinya, Mark menyempatkan melirik Jaemin yang sekarang duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya di lantai. Dan... ah, sudah dia duga. Jaemin cemberut. Tidak habis pikir dia, kenapa orang di depannya ini benar-benar mudah dibaca.

Mark berjalan ke dekatnya sambil menghela napas. Dia tepuk kepala Jaemin dengan buku tulis yang tipis. "Besok, aku tulis di sekolah. Jadi tidak perlu menunggu aku pulang. Alur ceritanya langsung masuk ke dalam pikiranmu kan?"

Mata Jaemin berbinar lagi. Dia kemudian menghamburkan peluk pada Mark, tapi karena posisinya yang duduk dan Mark berdiri, jadilah bagian tubuh Mark yang bisa dipeluk adalah kaki kirinya. Mark hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. "Hei!" Teguran Mark malah membuat Jaemin makin senang. Lihat, dia malah tertawa.

Mark bersyukur dia tidak benar-benar menuruti maunya Jaemin untuk mulai menulis malam kemarin, karena ternyata ujung-ujungnya pun dia masih merasa kurang tidur. Ibunya sampai harus naik ke kamarnya karena sampai pukul 6 pun Mark belum turun untuk sarapan. Ibunya sih tidak marah, tapi beliau terbingung-bingung kenapa anaknya hari ini terlihat seperti tidak tidur semalaman.

"Karya tulismu belum selesai ya?" tanya ibunya dengan nada khawatir. Ibunya tahu kalau kelas Mark sedang diberi tugas menulis karya tulis ilmiah sebagai syarat kelulusan, walaupun Mark masih kelas 11.

"Sudah, kemarin. Masih capek saja." Kemudian sang ibu langsung membawakan beberapa macam suplemen. Tentu beliau takut anak semata wayangnya sakit.

Berkali-kali Mark menguap di kelas. Sudah dia tidur lebih larut dari biasanya, dan sekarang harus ditambah dengan pelajaran bahasa yang membosankan. Dia sudah tidak bisa memerhatikan gurunya sekarang. Dia juga tidak tahu harus mencatat apa karena tulisan gurunya di papan tulis juga tidak terbaca. Dia tahu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak jatuh tertidur.

Buku aneh itu menjadi opsi pertama untuk dijadikan pengalih konsentrasinya. Mark diam-diam membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku tersebut. Dia malas jika harus ditanyai kenapa membawa buku catatan yang tebalnya sudah seperti novel. Salah-salah, dia malah bisa dikira menulis diary di sekolah.

Pena sudah siap digunakannya untuk menorehkan tinta di kertas. Dia sudah siap melanjutkan paragraf perkenalan tokoh yang menurutnya sangat tidak berbobot itu. Tapi sampai beberapa saat pun penanya juga masih tidak bergerak.

' _...ini genre bukunya apa ya..._?', batin Mark sambil mengusap tengkuknya. Dia lupa. Dia tidak kepikiran untuk menanyakan hal penting itu pada si tokoh utama.

Jam pelajaran itu berakhir dengan Mark tidak jadi menambahkan apa-apa di buku itu. Dalam hati, Mark yakin dia bakal kena damprat begitu sampai rumah.

"Mark! Kamu kan kemarin janjinya mau menulis di sekolah!" tuh, kan. Baru membuka pintu kamarnya saja dia langsung diperdengarkan suara tagihan janji.

"Iya, iya. Aku tadi sudah mau menulis, tapi terus aku bingung..." Jaemin lalu bertanya apa yang dibingungkannya. "Genre bukunya apa sih?"

Jaemin mengerjapkan mata. "Genre? Itu kan kamu yang tentukan! Kamu penulisnya!" Dia gemas rasanya mengetahui ternyata hal sepele seperti itu yang dipusingkan Mark, walaupun bagi Mark, itu bukan hal sepele.

"Benar-benar bebas sebebas-bebasnya? Jadi aku tidak harus menyesuaikan dengan penulis sebelumnya?" tanyanya, entah si penulis sebelumnya ini keberadaannya ada atau tidak.

Jaemin diam sebentar sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku yakin paragraf yang ada cuma sebagai pengenalan tokoh utama saja. Belum ada genre atau segala macamnya."

Mark duduk di kasurnya setelah melepas jas seragamnya. Ada sesuatu yang sekarang dipikirkannya lagi. "Tapi aku jadi makin bingung juga sih. Genrenya mending apa ya?"

Jaemin yang duduk di lantai terlihat berpikir juga, sambil menerawang langit-langit ruangan. "Kamu kan baru kali ini menulis. Yang mudah saja," usulnya. "Pertemanan? Haha."

Jujur saja, Jaemin merasa idenya sangat bagus. Untuk para penulis baru, genre ringan seperti pertemanan adalah opsi terbaik untuk digarap. Makanya dia bingung ketika didapatinya ekspresi tidak senang dari Mark.

"...kalau pertemanan, berarti aku harus bikin tokoh lain buat jadi temanmu dong."

Mark mengaduh ketika dirasakannya kakinya dicubit Jaemin.

"Di mana-mana tuh memang cerita pasti ada lebih dari satu tokoh!" sembur Jaemin, sudah berhenti mencubiti Mark. "Jangan bilang kamu rencananya ngebuat aku sendirian?"

Mark tidak menjawab. Matanya hanya menghindar dari tatapan Jaemin yang dirasakannya tajam menusuk. " _Oh my god_ ," umpatnya. "Yang benar saja! Tidak mau, tidak mau! Aku mau teman! Beri aku teman!" Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan di udara, membuat Mark yang melihat jadi merasa jengah. Dia kemudian mulai meributkan soal dia bahkan tidak keberatan jika harus dijadikan kembar dengan seseorang dengan nama Jimin. Yang pasti, dia tidak ingin sendirian dari halaman pertama sampai terakhir.

"Ahh! Iya, iya! Pertemanan! Genrenya pertemanan! Jadi jangan teriak!" Tangannya dijadikan sumpal telinga. Mark melakukan itu bukan karena keberisikan, tapi dia takut ibunya mendengar dan jadilah dia ketahuan membiarkan orang lain menetap di kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan sang ibu.

"Benarkah? Ahh! Akhirnya!" Jaemin sudah kegirangan lagi mendengar Mark mau menurutinya. Dia loncat-loncat di tempat sambil mengelu-elukan nama Mark.

"Tapi jangan harap aku bisa mulai menulis cepat kalau begitu. Aku harus memikirkan tokohnya dulu."

Loncatan Jaemin berhenti. "Gampang, gampang!" Dia mengibaskan tangannya, menyepelekan. "Tinggal bikin saja berdasarkan kamu sendiri."

Hah? Mark tidak langsung mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jaemin. "Maksudmu, tokohnya berdasarkan aku?" Dia menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Memang boleh?"

"Memang kenapa tidak boleh?" Jaemin berbalik tanya. "Santai saja! Oke, jadi... deskripsinya mata bulat, bibir tipis, rambut pirang...," tuturnya, sambil memperhatikan paras Mark dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. "...dan kamu cukup tinggi. Bagus, bagus."

Eh. Mark merasa tubuhnya kaku ketika ciri-cirinya dijabarkan Jaemin.

"Kulit putih, badan tegap, lengan yang kokoh..."

"H-Hentikan! Aku yang akan menulis deskripsinya sendiri!" Mark membekap mulut Jaemin yang masih terus merocos. Dia malu sepertinya.

Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu duduk di meja belajarnya setelah mengambil sebuah buku catatan, yang sepertinya akan dijadikan draft-nya.

Jaemin tertawa geli melihat tingkah Mark. "Malu nih?" katanya sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Mark, mencoba mengintip apa yang ditulis Mark. Alisnya berkerut ketika dia bisa sekilas membaca beberapa kata. "Apaan nih? _Mark is absolutely fully capable_? ...Ih, norak! Hapus!"

"Eh, jangan dihapus!" Teriaknya ketika Jaemin sudah meraih penghapus dari dalam tempat pensilnya.

Entah pada akhirnya deskripsi untuk si tokoh teman jadinya bagaimana, tapi yang pasti cerita pertemanan si manis Na Jaemin dan si serba bisa Mark Lee resmi dimulai.

.

. **TBCa/n.** review kalian... daebak hahaha. nih ceritanya dilanjutin uwu

dan setelah ini saya mau hiatus dulu huhu ujianujianujian tapi mungkin abis chapter 3 kali ya hmm

saya... masih mau minta doa biar saya dapet Snmptn nih uwua

saya mau update markmin sama noren sekaligus (sama satu pair hyungline yang itu tuhh yang salah satunya baru ulang tahun~) kalo dapet snmptn-nya~ kalo gak dapet? ...sampai jumpa di bulan juni yha.

Pengen bales review tapi saya takut malah spoiler :'(

Thx! **ludfidongsun, delayciouslaymontea, BlueBerry Jung, XiSenna, BellBaek, vanderwood, Cho Minseo, fangirlalala, keeeei, lydiasimatupang2301, aiyoemi10, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, leejegun!**

Aku disayang sama pacarnya jaehyun tau :3333 /apa


	3. Chapter 3

[Lanjutkan Ceritanya]

Chapter 3

"Hah? Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" Mark tidak begitu yakin dia mendengar apa yang dikatakan laki-laki manis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu dengan benar.

"Hyung." Dia mengulang. "Aku tadi memanggilmu hyung."

"Kenapa memanggilku begitu?" alisnya berkerut. Padahal biasanya Jaemin memanggilnya langsung dengan namanya.

Tangan Jaemin terangkat, lalu menunjuk sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang ada di rak. Seingat Mark, itu adalah buku tahunan SMP. "Aku tadi lihat-lihat buku itu. Ternyata kamu lebih tua setahun dariku."

Mark yang tadi sedang membenarkan headset-nya yang kusut akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk melihat Jaemin dengan tatapan bingung. "Kamu punya tanggal lahir?" Dibalas anggukan oleh Jaemin. "Wow. Keren juga. Jadi kamu kelahiran 2000 atau apa?"

"Iya, 2000. Ada kok di halaman pertama buku. Biodataku."

Biodata? Mark dengan sigap meraih buku aneh yang dimaksud Jaemin. Buku itu ada di atas meja. Dia membalik-balikkan halamannya sampai ke halaman paling pertama. "Aku tidak menyadarinya." Mark bergumam pelan ketika didapatinya memang ada biodata Jaemin di sana.

Tangan Jaemin menunjuk ke salah satu bagian dari biodatanya. "Lihat. Tanggal lahirku 13 Agustus 2000," katanya dengan nada ceria. Dia tatap Mark dengan mata yang tersenyum. "Hyung juga Agustus, kan? Sama denganku~" Jaemin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark sambil terus terkikik.

Mark tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya sesenang itu hanya gara-gara bulan lahir yang sama. Baginya, tidak ada sesuatu yang khusus dari itu. Kalau tanggal lahirnya persis sama, mungkin Mark akan lebih sedikit tergugah.

Tapi daripada itu, Mark lebih dibuat bingung kenapa Jaemin bisa dengan santainya main sandar-sandaran di bahunya. Apalagi ketika dia merasa tidak begitu tahu harus apa ketika tercium bau manis dari rambutnya.

"Tapi cuma beda setahun kok. Panggil Mark saja juga tidak apa-apa."

Kepala Jaemin terangkat pelan-pelan. Dirinya terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Hmm... tapi sebenarnya aku juga biar sekalian membedakan panggilan untukmu dan Mark dalam cerita." Jarinya ditempelkan pada bibir. "Di cerita, aku memanggilmu Mark. Aku takut nanti malah tertukar-tukar."

Mark mangut-mangut mengerti. Dia memang sudah mulai menulis ceritanya yang bergenre pertemanan itu. Kalau dia harus menjelaskan, ceritanya secara garis besar adalah tentang bagaimana Jaemin dan Mark saling kerjasama menuntaskan daftar keinginan yang mereka buat semasa SMA. Tidak tahu film apa yang akhirnya mereka jadikan sebagai acuan, tapi yang ingin ditekankan di sini adalah dalam cerita, Jaemin memanggil Mark dengan... Mark. Tanpa embel-embel.

"Err. Jadi kamu serius mau memanggilku hyung?" Mark menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, entah apa yang memberatkan hatinya untuk dipanggil demikian.

Jaemin menatapnya memelas. "Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan tidak boleh..." Mark mengerang. "Aku merasa aneh saja."

"Atau... aku tetap memanggilmu Mark, tapi aku memanggil Mark dalam cerita dengan sebutan hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku membuat kita setingkat. Harusnya kita seumuran."

"Begitu? Benar-benar tidak bisa lebih muda atau lebih tua walaupun berada di tingkat yang sama?" Jaemin sekarang menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada sebelah bahu Mark. Sepertinya bahu Mark sudah menjadi tempat favorit Jaemin bersandar.

"...bisa sih," jawabnya dengan tampang berat hati. "Tapi biasanya itu gara-gara yang lebih tua gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas tahun sebelumnya, sedangkan aku tidak mau dibuat gagal ujian masuk."

Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya sambil memukul pelan lengan Mark. "Banyak maunya, ih." Sedikit ada rasa tidak rela dikata begitu oleh Jaemin yang sedari beberapa hari lalu terus menerus menyuruhnya menambahkan banyak detil-detil kasat mata dalam cerita. "Pokoknya aku bakal panggil kamu hyung. Sahut ya kalau kupanggil begitu."

Sebuah anggukan pasrah dari Mark diterima Jaemin sebagai jawaban. Dia tidak begitu yakin bagaimana reaksi Jaemin jika tahu ada program akselerasi yang bisa memungkinkan mereka berbeda tahun lahir walaupun berada di tingkat yang sama. Tapi ya sudahlah, Jaemin akan memanggilnya hyung mulai sekarang. Mark tahu kalau tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiasakan diri. Fokus Mark kemudian tertuju pada buku magis yang sudah membuat beberapa hari terakhir itu terasa begitu berat tapi lebih menyenangkan buat Mark. Dia usap sampul buku itu perlahan.

Ada rasa menyesal dalam dirinya yang tidak suka membaca buku selain buku pelajaran. Dia jadi sangat lemah dalam hal imajinasi dan juga membuat narasi yang padu. Batinnya meringis ketika membaca ulang tulisannya. Aneh dan tidak jelas apa yang sedang ingin diungkapkannya.

Mark yakin kalau tulisannya benar-benar amburadul, karena itu dia bingung ketika Jaemin tidak pernah mengomentarinya.

"Hm? Apa?" Jaemin dapat merasakan kalau sedang diperhatikan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk balas menatap.

"Kamu bisa baca kan ya?"

Jaemin langsung mencubit Mark ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tadi baru aku bilang kalau aku baca-baca buku tahunanmu! Sekarang kamu malah tanya aku bisa baca atau tidak..."

Mark memegangi pipinya yang tidak sakit walau habis dicubiti. Yah, Jaemin memang tidak ada niatan menyakiti Mark kok. "Aku lupa. ...tapi maksudku, bukan baca yang seperti itu. Hmm... baca yang... tulisan-tulisan panjang? Novel mungkin?"

Pertanyaan Mark itu sebenarnya sangat aneh. Dia bertanya begitu pada Jaemin yang adalah sebuah entitas yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada di dunia. Kenapa dia malah bertanya sesuatu seperti 'apa kamu mengerti nilai estetika di dunia yang tidak pernah kamu tahu sebelumnya?'. Tapi Jaemin memang kelihatannya tahu banyak hal walaupun baru sebentar dia dihidupkan di dunia nyata.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku kan harus mengerti isi bukunya," jawabnya cepat. Dia mengambil buku itu dari Mark dan membalik-balik halamannya. "Tapi sih, kan hanya bayangannya saja yang muncul dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak benar-benar membaca tulisannya –iya, ya. Tulisanmu sebenarnya seperti apa ya?"

Jaemin mulai membacanya. Mark menelan ludah ketika dilihatnya Jaemin benar-benar menelaah tulisannya. Hatinya sudah siap kalau-kalau Jaemin akan mencubitnya lagi gara-gara ada isi yang tidak berkenan.

"Tidak buruk kok," kata Jaemin sambil menutup bukunya. "Untuk hyung yang baru pertama kali menulis fiksi, aku merasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Benarkah?"

Jaemin mengangguk. "Aku suka bagian yang ini." Telunjuknya menunjuk ke satu bagian.

[ _Mark dengan sangat yakin menuliskan beberapa hal yang dia ingin lakukan pada secarik kertas. Jaemin mencuri baca. "Melihat komet Halley?" Dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kenapa?"_

 _"...itu janjiku pada ibuku."_ ]

Mark merasa malu ternyata bagian yang itulah yang dimaksud Jaemin. Sontak dia menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Janji untuk melihat komet Halley? Bisa juga ya terpikir begitu. Apa dari film-film yang kita lihat kemarin-kemarin ada yang seperti itu?" dia tidak ingat kalau dari film yang mereka tonton ada yang membahas tentang benda langit atau semacamnya.

"Ngg... tidak. Aku tidak meniru film apapun untuk yang itu." Mark memalingkan muka, tidak kuat melihat wajah Jaemin yang siap menginterogasinya. Jaemin bertanya apa maksudnya. "Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Wah, mulai nih, Mark main rahasia-rahasiaan. Tapi Jaemin sedang tidak ada niat untuk memaksa Mark cerita.

Toh, dia punya hal lain yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Hyung, tulis tentang kita lagi merayakan ulang tahun bareng dong!" Jaemin menggaet tangan Mark dengan semangat. "Nanti kita saling kasih kado. Kadonya... aku mau sepatu roda! Hyung mau apa?"

"Ulang tahun? Di dalam ceritanya masih bulan april..."

"Percepat saja jadi Agustus!"

Jaemin menatap Mark dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia memelas.

Mark melihatnya jengah. Jaemin tidak perlu merasakan rumitnya merangkai kata untuk menyusun kalimat dan paragraf yang runtut, jadi dia yakin Jaemin merasa apa yang dimintanya itu adalah hal mudah. Tapi yang baru saja Mark tulis adalah bagian di mana mereka berdua baru saja selesai menuliskan daftar keinginan. Masa tiba-tiba langsung jadi pesta ulang tahun?

"Ayolaaah~ kan lucu kalau kita makan-makan sambil kasih kado." Jaemin kemudian mulai menuturkan dengan rinci bagaimana adegan itu akan terlihat dalam bayangannya. Seperti... Mark yang mengatakan pada Jaemin, 'ulang tahunmu masih dua minggu lagi, tapi aku sudah terlanjur beli hadiah' lalu langsung memberikannya pada Jaemin.

"Tapi bakal jadi aneh, Jaemin... tidak nyambung dengan bagian sebelumnya..." Mark jadi ragu apa benar Jaemin bisa menilai tentang bagus tidaknya tulisan. Tapi –ah, sial. Mark tidak pernah menyangka kalau hanya dengan memajukan bibir seperti itu ada efek yang sangat memaksanya untuk menurut. Maunya Mark sih, minta tolong sama orang lewat depan rumah biar mereka yang minta pada Jaemin untuk berhenti menatapnya dengan wajah luar biasa memelas itu.

Rajukan Jaemin baru bisa dihentikan setelah Mark menandatangani surat perjanjian kalau dia pasti akan menulis adegan Mark memberikan kado sepatu roda, sepatu running, dan hoverboard pada Jaemin ketika setting waktunya sudah Agustus. Dari mana Jaemin tahu sesuatu seperti surat perjanjian? Adalah pertanyaan yang mulai bersarang dalam pikirannya.

Dan sepertinya Mark harus lebih menjelaskan dalam bukunya, kalau _Mark_ dalam cerita adalah anak orang kaya yang bisa menghujani temannya barang-barang mahal untuk hadiah ulang tahun.

.

.

TBC

a/n. cape saya belajar /banyak gaya.

Btw saya siap jadi fansite NCT Indonesia nih yha kalo bb sebelah ada yang namanya bambam, nanti ensiti ada yang namanya bambang. Bacanya bembeng.

Aduh kebanyakan aqua.

Review ya biar saya mau lanjut wk. boong boong. Saya pasti lanjutin tapi kalo yang minta lanjut dikit ya yaudah nanti saya PM-in aja lanjutannya yha.


	4. Chapter 4

(lupa format saya pokoknya ini chapter 4 lmao)

Sebenarnya Mark tidak menyangka kalau kegiatan menulisnya ternyata benar-benar bisa mengalihkan semua fokusnya itu sampai-sampai dia melupakan suatu hal yang penting. Sangat penting, baginya.

Bruk.

Mark menjatuhkan setumpuk buku soal di meja. Jaemin meneguk ludah melihat seberapa tebal tumpukan itu.

"Aku mau belajar. Ujian pertukaran pelajarnya tinggal sebulan lagi," kata Mark dengan alis mengerut. "Jadi aku tidak akan kembali menulis sampai paling tidak kuselesaikan satu buku."

Sampai titik yang terakhir pun Mark tahu kalau pelajarannya lebih penting dari apapun saat ini, mengingat statusnya sebagai pelajar. Dia merasa sudah sangat membuang waktu dengan berulang kali kehilangan fokus ketika jam pelajaran atau belajar mandiri. Dia tahu dia akan sulit belajar jika Jaemin terus memintanya untuk melanjutkan menulis. Tidak, dia tidak menyalahkan Jaemin.

Jaemin tidak terlalu menjawab, apalagi setelah Mark langsung duduk di mejanya dan segera menggarap soal. Dia terlihat begitu menghayati pekerjaannya sampai-sampai Jaemin pun dapat melihat aura-aura jangan-ganggu-jangan-sentuh darinya.

"Ngg... aku coba memikirkan adegan apa yang bisa dimasukkan ke dalam cerita lagi ah..." Jaemin memutar badan, berbalik ke tempat tidur Mark yang sedang tidak ditempati. Tidak ada balasan dari Mark. Sedikitnya, Jaemin berharap dirinya agar dibalas walaupun hanya gumaman tak jelas.

Awalnya Jaemin hanya ingin duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tapi lalu dia lanjutkan merebahkan diri di sana, mumpung yang punya sedang lebih pilih duduk di kursi. "Hmm... mending apa ya?" Dia memejamkan mata.

Jaemin mengingat-ingat adegan apa saja yang sudah ditulis Mark.

Kemarin, Mark sudah melanjutkan menulis kira-kira sebanyak tiga halaman. Bagian yang baru saja ditulis adalah... bagian Jaemin dan Mark yang memberitahu satu sama lain keinginan apa yang menempati posisi terakhir di dalam daftar, yaitu 15. Keinginan ke-15 Jaemin adalah mempunyai teman minimal lima, sedangkan Mark adalah mengikuti kejuaraan bela diri beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Soal bagaimana mereka mengurutkan keinginan, itu didasarkan pada jangka waktu. Jangka panjang dan pendek. Yang ada di urutan ke-15 adalah jangka pendek, sedangkan yang panjang adalah yang pertama, dan isinya... rahasia. Iya, seharusnya itu dirahasiakan sampai keinginan yang ada di bawahnya sudah terwujud. Tapi Jaemin di cerita malah mencuri baca ketika Mark masih menulis.

Jaemin sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu apa ada alasan khusus di balik Mark yang membuatnya mempunyai keinginan seperti itu atau tidak. Kesannya dia kesulitan mencari teman. Tapi tidak apa lah. Jaemin memang ingin teman yang banyak kalau memungkinkan.

'Kenapa Mark ingin ikut kejuaraan bela diri ya? Memangnya dia tahu bela diri apa?' pikir Jaemin. Dia merasa kalau ingin mengajukan usulan, dia harus tahu apa yang menjadi dasar dari bagian-bagian cerita. Salah satunya adalah detil-detil kasat mata yang menjadikan karakter-karakter mereka memang berperan sebagai individu dalam cerita.

Jaemin melirik Mark yang masih berkutat dengan soal-soal pelajaran. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka dan mulai bersiul-siul mencoba menarik perhatian si yang lebih tua.

Mark sempat balas melirik, tapi tidak lebih. Lirikan yang kelewat biasa. Hanya seperti... 'kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersiul?'.

Jaemin tidak terlalu berharap banyak kalau Mark akan mengomentarinya sesuatu yang panjang-panjang. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Jaemin memang sedang ingin bersiul, mencari inspirasi untuk ceritanya.

Setelah beberapa lama bersiul, Jaemin tiba-tiba teringat dengan film-film yang mereka lihat kemarin-kemarin. Dia kembali terpikir untuk meniru bagian-bagian bagusnya.

Awalnya begitu, tapi kemudian alisnya mengerut, dilanjutkan dengan gelengan kepala. Jaemin kemudian diam lagi sebentar, lalu lagi-lagi bergeleng sambil bergumam-gumam. Diam lagi, lalu merengut sambil akhirnya duduk bersila dengan tangan yang dilipat di depan dada.

Mark mau tak mau jadi memperhatikan. "Kamu kenapa sih?" Akhirnya dia menaruh atensi pada sosok yang sekarang memeluk bantal sambil merengut.

Sosok itu melirik malas. "Aku tidak tahu kalau membuat cerita itu sesulit ini."

"Cerita?"

Jaemin mengangguk. "Aku sedang memikirkan kira-kira apa lagi yang bisa ditulis di buku, tapi aku tidak kepikiran apa-apa."

Mark tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Dia akhirnya dimengerti juga oleh Jaemin kalau dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dari ketika Jaemin datang. Ada sedikit kepuasan dalam tawanya. "Aku kira kamu akan asal mengambil plot film yang kita lihat kemarin-kemarin."

"Iya~" Jaemin merebahkan tubuh lagi. "Aku sudah coba tapi jadinya aku malah kepikiran adegan romantis."

Mata Mark membulat. Romantis? "Rasanya film yang kita lihat kemarin itu lebih ke action dan science fiction..."

Jaemin awalnya tidak mengerti tapi lalu dia ingat kalau dia memang tidak menonton film roman dengan Mark. "Hehe. Aku menonton film yang belum kita lihat di laptop hyung waktu hyung sekolah." Jaemin memamerkan senyum sambil mengaku kalau dia telah melihat-lihat laptop Mark tanpa izin.

Mark tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu sih. Dia paling hanya bingung bagaimana caranya Jaemin tahu cara menggunakan laptop, tapi dia tidak terlalu memusingkan itu juga akhirnya. "Lalu? Memangnya ada film roman ya? Aku asal download waktu itu."

Jaemin mengangguk. "Ada yang latar waktunya sepertinya jadul sekali. Perempuannya mengenakan gaun dan laki-lakinya berpakaian luar biasa rapi. Ya... tapi kaku sekali sih."

Mark tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia bisa dengan tidak sengaja men-download film berlatar era Victoria begitu Jaemin menjelaskan bagaimana romansanya adalah tentang pasangan bangsawan dan pembantu. Dia sudah yakin kalau plot film itu jelas-jelas tidak akan bisa dipakai, tapi karena Jaemin masih menjelaskan dengan begitu semangat, Mark tentu saja mendengarkan. Sepertinya Jaemin benar-benar menikmati film itu.

"...maid-nya pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa pada si bangsawan. Maid itu tahu sekali kalau hubungannya tidak akan diterima siapapun. Bangsawan itu terus mencarinya, dan hyung tahu?" Jaemin memberi jeda. "Mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi di pesta pernikahan si bangsawan, dengan maid-nya datang sebagai orang yang menemani ibu si bangsawan yang hidup terpisah di kota pinggiran. Aku sempat menangis, hyung."

"Hmm... lalu jadinya bagaimana?" Mark menumpukan kepalanya pada satu tangannya. Dia masih memperhatikan Jaemin yang masih terbawa asik ceritanya. Jujur saja, dia tidak terlalu mengerti cerita Jaemin, tapi sosok Jaemin yang sangat antusias bercerita itu sukses membuat Mark jadi memperhatikan.

"Jadinya... si bangsawan membatalkan pernikahannya karena dia memang tidak pernah berhenti mencintai maid itu. Pernikahannya dari awal memang karena desakan orang tuanya saja. Itu bagus sekali, hyung!" Jaemin meringis gemas membayangkan film itu lagi. "Tapi tidak mungkin pakai plot seperti itu kan? Aku tahu kok."

Mark tersenyum miris tapi juga lega karena dia tidak harus memberitahunya secara blak-blakan kalau plot yang dia suka itu tidak bisa digunakan. Jaemin sudah paham sendiri. "Tapi yang mirip-mirip mungkin bisa, Jaem." Mark sepertinya sudah memberi izin untuk Jaemin memberikan usulan adegan romansa.

Jaemin terlihat berpikir. Ada tidak ya sesuatu dari film itu yang bisa ditiru? "Aku tidak yakin... tapi aku suka bagian ketika bangsawan itu mengadiahi si maid saputangan renda," katanya sambil menautkan jari. Mark sudah merasa ragu lagi adegan seperti itu bisa dimasukkan atau tidak. Saputangan renda? Sudah bukan zamannya lagi. "Tidak bisa ya?" Jaemin sepertinya bisa membaca ekspresi Mark. Mark jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak harus saputangan renda kok! Aku juga tidak terlalu suka renda-renda." Jaemin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya tidak nyaman. "Ini deh! Si maid itu pakai kacamata yang ukurannya tidak pas. Bangsawannya lalu langsung mengajaknya ke toko kacamata, tapi maid bilang kacamata itu barang mahal jadi dia tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi karena bangsawan memaksa ingin memberinya sesuatu yang tidak harus berupa kacamata, si maid lalu bilang kalau dia ingin saputangan renda, dan jadilah bangsawan membelikan saputangan renda."

Mark mangut-mangut. "Ooh. Jadi aslinya seperti itu ya? Aslinya bangsawan ingin membelikan maid itu kacamata yang pas? Tapi maidnya tidak mau?"

"Iya, tapi bangsawan bersikeras ingin memberinya sesuatu."

"Itu bisa dipakai kok, asal saputangannya diganti yang lain. Makanan mungkin?"

Senyum sumringah sudah terpampang jelas di wajah Jaemin karena akhirnya ada bagian film yang disukainya yang dijadikan adegan dalam ceritanya. Tapi senyum itu lalu memudar ketika teringat sesuatu. "Hyung... aku lupa."

"Lupa apa?" Tanya Mark setelah kembali berusaha fokus pada buku soal latihannya.

"Aku kan tidak pakai kacamata..."

Mark mengernyitkan alis. Iya, Jaemin tidak pakai kacamata. Lantas kenapa? "Kamu kan yang bakal menawarkan membelikan barang? Kenapa kamu jadi harus pakai kacamata juga?"

"Lho? Terus siapa yang pakai kacamatanya? Mark?"

"Hah?" Mark tidak mengerti maksud Jaemin. "Ini mau jadi cerita romansa kan? Yang pakai kacamatanya ya... tokoh perempuan yang lain lagi lah."

Mark merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat Jaemin terlihat seperti berpikir ulang. Ada secercah dugaan dalam pikiran Mark, tapi dia juga ragu untuk menanyakannya karena menurutnya hal itu tidak mungkin. "...jangan bilang kamu membayangkan adegan itu denganku?"

Jaemin tersenyum canggung.

"...ya ampun." Mark mengusap mukanya dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. "Aku berani sumpah daritadi kukira yang kamu maksud itu agar menambahkan tokoh baru lagi biar jadi pasanganmu!"

"T-Tapi hyung bukannya tidak mau menambah tokoh baru lagi?" Jaemin lupa kalau Mark bahkan sudah menjanjikan 5 orang untuk jadi temannya di dalam cerita. Jelas-jelas Mark sudah membuang kemalasannya merancang tokoh jauh-jauh.

"Tapi ya masa kita jadi pacaran juga nantinya?!"

"Memangnya kenapa??" Jaemin membela diri. "Kita kemarin lihat ada film yang awalnya hanya berteman tapi di bagian akhir mereka menikah!"

Iya, Mark ingat film itu. Dia ingat di bagian akhir film ada tulisan 'cinta bermula dari pertemanan'. Tapi... tapi...! Ahh! Mark mengusak keras rambutnya sendiri.

Jaemin merasa sedikit sedih melihat Mark seperti itu. Sepertinya Mark tidak suka dipasangkan dengannya. "Ya sudah. Aku tidak memaksa kok," katanya sambil rebahan dan memunggungi Mark. "Oh, iya. Tidak perlu ada adegan romansa kok. Jadi tidak usah membuat tokoh perempuan baru lagi ya."

Tangan Mark masih terangkat dan memegangi rambutnya. Dia dapat mendengar jelas ada nada kecewa dari kata-kata Jaemin. Mark melipat tangannya di meja dan menguburkan wajahnya di sana.

Mark merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam perutnya. Seperti ada yang beterbangan di sana ketika dia membayangkan saja kalau dia harus menulis cerita cinta-cintaan tentang dirinya dan orang yang sekarang sedang merajuk sambil memeluk bantal di tempat tidurnya itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau membayangkan mereka saling tersenyum geli melihat wajah masing-masing itu ternyata bisa semudah itu. Lebih mudah dari ketimbang memikirkan mereka hanya sebatas saling mendukung. Mark merasa dibohongi soal menulis genre pertemanan itu mudah untuk pemula. Karena nyatanya dia juga sudah kepikiran menulis cerita di mana Mark dan Jaemin berdekat-dekatan. Saling tersenyum simpul melihat wajah masing-masing. Melontarkan beberapa ucapan manis yang menggelikan didengar tapi membuat senang.

Kalau boleh jujur, Mark tidak merasa itu hal buruk. Dia tidak benci itu.

TBC

A/n. GW SELESAI USBN. Sejarah gila banget sumpah. Biologi berasa jago banget tapi terus tadi guru gw bilang gini pas ngasih soal latihan buat UN "nih kerjain. Jangan keenakan ya. Soal Usbn kemaren itu emang kegampangan". Dan emang kalo dibandingin sama itu soal latihan dari guru... beda jauh;;; btw gw kesel lah ya sama yang pake bocoran haha:)) 3 tahun mereka di Sma ngapain aja ujung-ujungnya liat bocoran

Saltysalty


	5. Chapter 5

[chapter 5 pokoknya]

Kabar gembira! Mark sudah menyelesaikan buku soal latihannya kemarin! Benar-benar murid teladan yang terus menyabet peringkat tiga besar paralel.

Sesuai janjinya, Mark sekarang sedang melanjutkan tulisannya. Memang ada berbagai kendala dalam penulisan, tapi tingkat konsentrasinya yang tinggi bisa memilah mana yang seharusnya dia urusi dan mana yang tidak.

[ _Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Tidak heran kalau Jaemin merasa lapar. Kakinya yang jauh lebih jujur itu langsung melangkah untuk menyeberang ke restoran fast food langganannya, tapi..._ ]

"...' _tapi Mark tiba-tiba datang memeluknya dari belakang_ '. Hyung! Tulis! Tulis begitu!"

Sreeet.

Pensil yang dipegang Mark tersenggol dan langsung meninggalkan garis panjang yang tidak diinginkan di sana, saking kagetnya dengan Jaemin yang tiba-tiba saja menyelipkan kepalanya di pundaknya sambil berbicara. Kapan Jaemin bangun ya? Rasanya tadi masih tidur pulas.

Mark mengerang sambil meraih penghapusnya untuk menghapus coretan tadi.

"Hyung. Tulislah." Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, memelas.

Mark menghela napas. Rasanya tubuhnya sudah kebal pada jurus memelasnya itu. "Kamu serius ingin mengganti genre di tengah cerita?"

"Tidak kok. Bikin saja ini tetap genre pertemanan," jawabnya dengan santai dan mulai menyamankan diri lagi di kursi sebelah Mark. "Tapi aku tetap merasa dua tokoh utama bisa saling jatuh cinta."

Mark menelan ludah. Kenapa Jaemin bisa dengan mudahnya menuturkan hal macam itu? Dan lagi, kenapa Jaemin begitu bersikeras ingin tokoh Jaemin dan Mark menjalin hubungan?

"Kamu suka aku atau bagaimana sih?" akhirnya Mark bertanya tapi juga tidak tahu apa yang diharapkannya sebagai jawaban. Dia hanya ingin tahu.

Tapi alih-alih menjawab, Jaemin malah hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kok tanyanya begitu?"

Sumpah, Mark tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala imajiner Jaemin. Mana yang aneh dari pertanyaannya? Jaemin meminta untuk dibuatkan cerita romansa, tapi dia tidak mau kalau pasangannya bukan Mark. Anehkah jika dia jadi berpikir demikian?

"Hyung~" Jaemin memanggil lagi, pelan. Mark tidak menyahutinya. "Hyung serius tidak mau menulisnya?" tangannya menarik-narik lengan baju Mark. "Biarkan Mark peluk Jaemin..."

Mark memutar mata, bosan. "Aku sudah punya yang lebih bagus dari itu, Jaem."

"Hm?" Jaemin menelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu. Mark tidak membalasnya apa-apa. Dia langsung kembali serius menulis. Menulis yang barangkali adalah bagian yang katanya lebih bagus dari Mark tiba-tiba memeluknya di tengah jalan raya.

Jaemin merasa Mark akan jadi lebih terganggu lagi kalau dia mengusiknya lebih dari ini, jadilah dia beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di lantai. Punggungnya disandarkan pada tembok, dan kakinya dia peluk. Dia hanya melihat punggung Mark dari belakang.

Di tengah asiknya menikmati keheningan, dari dalam kepalanya muncul sebuah bayangan dirinya yang berada di tengah jalan, berusaha menyeberang. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti ketika ada yang memanggil namanya. Dirinya berbalik dan melihat ada Mark yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Mereka berbicara sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Mark menggandeng tangan Jaemin dan mulai menuntunnya menyeberang.

Jaemin tidak tahu apa Mark menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya tentang bagaimana jantung Jaemin berdegup lebih cepat ketika tangannya digenggam Mark tiba-tiba, tapi itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang! Detak jantungnya bisa terdengar samar-samar.

"...hyung..." Jaemin memanggil dengan suara pelan. Dia merasa suaranya terasa lebih susah dikeluarkan sekarang. "...hyung?" Jaemin memanggilnya lagi ketika Mark tidak merespon padanya.

Jaemin tersentak ketika Mark tiba-tiba memutar kursinya dengan entah kenapa dihentakkan. "Kenapa?" Nadanya meninggi, seperti berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Wajahnya merah.

"...tidak." Jaemin terperangah melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Karena apa? Dijawab begitu, Mark kembali memutar kursinya dan kembali menulis.

Jaemin memperhatikan bayangan-bayangan cerita yang masuk ke dalam kepalanya lagi, di tempatnya sekarang terduduk. Bayangannya berdua dengan Mark. Dengan Mark yang sedari tadi memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut.

Beginikah pertemanan seharusnya terjalin? Jika iya, Jaemin benar-benar suka apa itu yang namanya pertemanan.

Terlalu terbuai dalam ayunan ceritanya, Jaemin perlahan memejamkan mata dan akhirnya kembali terlelap.

Dengkuran halus dari Jaemin cukup untuk membuat seorang lagi yang berada di ruangan itu akhirnya menghela napas, sebelum beranjak untuk membaringkan Jaemin di tempat tidurnya yang sedang tidak digunakan.

Tapi kalau mau jujur, kalaupun dirinya sedang menggunakannya, pada akhirnya dia tetap akan mengutamakan Jaemin bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

Ketika bangun, Jaemin mendapati bayangan-bayangan baru memenuhi kepalanya. Dia masih bersama Mark dalam bayangannya, tapi sekarang ada orang lain lagi di sana. Jaemin tidak tahu siapa.

Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya lemas, melihat Mark yang masih duduk di meja belajarnya, tapi tidak sedang melanjutkan menulis. Dia sedang mengerjakan buku soal yang baru.

"Hyung," panggilnya entah untuk yang keberapa. "Kamu memberiku teman?"

Mark memutar kursinya untuk menjawab Jaemin. "Iya. Mereka temanku di sekolah." Dia mengulas senyum simpul. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Mereka baik kan?"

Jaemin tersenyum. Dia bangun dan membenarkan duduknya. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "Iya, mereka baik."

Mark, sambil masih mengerjakan soal-soal, mulai menceritakan tentang dua orang temannya di sekolah, yang sekarang juga adalah teman Jaemin dalam cerita. Donghyuck dan Jeno.

"Donghyuck ikut ekskul musik ringan. Dia bagian vokal. Dia memang suka menyanyi." Mark menjelaskan. "Tapi entahlah. Suaranya seperti yang belum puber... tapi itu ciri khasnya."

Jaemin memangku dagunya dengan lutut. Kakinya masih terlipat. "Hmm... dia bicaranya nyablak ya? Dia dari awal bertemu denganku sudah langsung mengajakku cekcok."

Pensil Mark berhenti karena Mark sempat tertawa. "Iya, dia bicaranya begitu. Tapi soal kalian suka cekcok... entah kenapa interaksi yang bisa aku bayangkan di antara kalian adalah yang sejenis itu."

Jaemin mangut-mangut. Dia sebenarnya lumayan menikmati adegan cekcok itu karena baru itu saja adegan yang memperlihatkan sisi dirinya yang bisa berdebat. Dia kemudian meminta Mark melanjutkan.

"...Jeno itu anggota ekskul KIR. Dia suka sekali eksperimen. Menurutnya, eksperimen itu menyenangkan," katanya. "Kalau aku, aku juga lumayan suka sih. Tapi aku tidak suka bagian membuat laporannya."

Jeno ya? Di dalam cerita, Jeno itu yang berkali-kali melerai debatnya dengan Donghyuck kalau Mark tidak ada. Dia tidak terlihat begitu memihak. Dia membela yang menurutnya benar, tergantung masalahnya.

"Hmm... Jeno kayaknya baik sekali ya," kata Jaemin, terkekeh. "Aku suka."

Jaemin tidak terlalu berpikir dua kali soal kata-katanya itu. Dia hanya merasa senang karena ada orang baik seperti Jeno yang menjadi temannya, walaupun hanya dalam cerita. Apalagi, dia juga senang kalau memikirkan Mark punya teman sebaik itu di dalam lingkaran pergaulannya. Dia senang untuk Mark.

Lho?

Kenapa Mark memutar kursinya?

Dia melihat ke arah Jaemin dengan tampang yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa...?" mau tak mau Jaemin bertanya. Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat bersalah?

Tangan Mark terlihat tidak tenang sebelum kembali memutar kursinya, menghadap mejanya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa."

Hah? Apa sih? Ada apa sebenarnya? Jaemin tidak mengerti!

"Hyung? Kenapa sih?" Jaemin pelan-pelan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke belakang kursi Mark. "Hyung? Aku salah?"

"Tidak, Jaem. Aku tadi salah dengar."

"Salah dengar? Salah dengar apa?"

"...lupa."

Jaemin merengut. Kok jadi mengesalkan begini. "Terserah ah." Dia berbalik lagi ke tempat tidur. Dia tiduran merapat pada dinding, supaya masih ada ruang cukup untuk Mark kalau dia mau tidur juga. "Pokoknya, aku minta maaf."

Jaemin tidur lagi. Kenapa dia bisa tidur sebanyak itu ya dalam sehari? Tidak tahu juga. Mark sempat menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Jaemin yang sekarang memunggunginya, lagi.

Kenapa rasanya jadi serba salah? Jaemin tidak melakukan apa-apa yang didasarkan niat buruk. Mark tahu itu, tapi sekarang, ada sebuah desakan dalam hatinya untuk menambahkan satu tokoh baru lagi, demi kenyamanannya sendiri.

Mark teringat waktu itu Jeno pernah terlihat linglung sehari penuh, tapi kembali seperti semula keesokan harinya. Mark dan Donghyuck penasaran, dan akhirnya mereka menyambung-nyambungkan kejadian-kejadian akhir-akhir itu dengan kelinglungan Jeno. Kesimpulan yang mereka capai adalah bahwa linglungnya Jeno itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan rumor yang sedang beredar kalau ada cowok dari kelas sebelah yang memacari teman mereka yang lain lagi, Renjun. Jeno kembali semangat lagi ketika semuanya sudah tahu kalau hubungan Renjun dan anak kelas sebelah itu adalah sepupu. Mereka baru-baru itu terlihat dekat karena ada urusan keluarga yang mengharuskan mereka jadi sering saling mencari, bahkan ketika di sekolah.

Mark langsung berpikir cepat. Dia menutup buku latihan soalnya dan beralih meraih buku ceritanya. Dia mulai menulis beberapa paragraf.

[ _"Sini, aku yang kenalkan." Jeno menengahi. "Renjun, ini Na Jaemin. Dia teman satu kepengurusan."_

 _Jaemin melemparkan senyum bersahabat pada orang di depannya, yang tentu saja dibalas juga dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah ramah. Jeno lalu melanjutkan. "Lalu Jaemin, ini Renjun, pacarku."_ ]

Pensil diletakkannya, tanda dia sudah selesai menulis.

Mark menutup buku ceritanya dengan perasaan penuh kemenangan. Dapat dirasakannya rasa-rasa ingin meminta traktir Jeno karena sudah membuatnya senang walaupun hanya dalam tulisan. Lagipula, siapa suruh dia pakai acara rahasia-rahasiaan kalau sebenarnya suka pada temannya yang dari China itu? Mark dan Donghyuck kan jadi sempat kerepotan menganalisis sendiri kenapa Jeno jadi awut-awutan!

 **TBC**

A/n. hai ada yang baca chapter 5 tidak yah. soalnya saya mau pamer lagi baca chapter 6. yha. dan aduh ada noren nyempil-nyempil.

Bellbaekkk w juga udah ngerjain soal dari guru tapi lagi apes kali ya gak ada yang keluar samsek. Gak juga sih. Kayaknya ada yang keluar tapi haha sayanya gak inget hw. Pokoknya buat soal esai saya malah ngarang bebas yawla. Bikin sejarah sendiri.


	6. Chapter 6

[ini chapter 6! Format bodo amat!]

.

.

Mau tahu tidak? Jaemin, sedari bangun, terus cekikikan tanpa henti di pojokan kamar.

"Ada apa sih, Jaem?" tanya Mark lagi –iya, lagi. Dia sudah bertanya pada Jaemin entah untuk yang keberapa hari itu. Dan yah, Jaemin sudah menjawabnya, tapi… ya ampun, Jaemin belum juga berhenti tertawa!

Tanpa menghentikan tawanya, Jaemin berusaha menjawab. "Itu lho, hyung! Renjun! Renjun manis sekali!"

Oh, ternyata masih soal tokoh tambahan yang dimasukkan secara dadakan itu.

Memang, Mark baru saja menambahkan adegan lagi di mana Renjun dan Jaemin bicara berdua ketika dirinya dan Jeno sedang pergi entah ke mana. Mark tahu jelas bagaimana teman sekelasnya itu sangat menggilai Moomin, jadi dia juga terpikir untuk membiarkan Jaemin tahu soal kegilaannya.

Mark menulisnya tadi, sebelum Jaemin bangun. Jadilah Jaemin lagi-lagi bangun dengan bayangan-bayangan baru. Jaemin senang sekali soal itu.

"Tapi hyung, Renjun ini pacarnya Jeno, kan?" tanya Jaemin setelah tawanya berhasil mereda. "Mereka teman sekolah hyung? Mereka benar-benar pacaran atau tidak?"

Duh, Mark mulai panas lagi. "Iya, mereka teman sekolahku. Kenapa?" jawabnya dengan sedikit memutar mata. "Dan… tidak. Mereka tidak pacaran."

Mark memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Jaemin. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang berubah. Mark jadi sulit mengartikan. "Hmm… aku sebenarnya pengen tanya saja sih kalau misalnya mereka benar pacaran –mau tanya yang nembak siapa."

"Hah? Buat apa?"

Jaemin kemudian cerita kalau sebenarnya dia merasa Jeno bukan tipe orang yang akan mengejar orang yang dia suka. Apa ya? Lebih tepatnya, tidak berani untuk mengejar. Tipe-tipe yang akan menciut duluan kalau ada apa-apa. "Tapi aku juga tidak merasa Renjun yang suka sama Jeno duluan, jadi aku bingung juga."

Mark berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya. Jaemin baru saja berkenalan dengan Jeno di dalam cerita, tapi dia sudah benar-benar menebak bagaimana payahnya Jeno dalam urusan begituan. Dia bahkan bisa benar-benar menuturkan situasi yang sedang dialami Jeno di dunia nyata dengan tepat! Tepuk tangan!

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali, tapi mereka tidak pacaran. Yah… doakan saja mereka cepat jadian. Orangnya juga bakal senang sih, menurutku."

Jaemin tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi akhirnya menurut juga untuk mendoakan. Toh, keduanya baik padanya dalam ceritanya. Dia kemudian kembali bersandar pada tembok, memutar ulang bagiannya mengobrol dengan Renjun. Tapi ada yang membuatnya tidak nyaman….

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jaemin ketika menyadari Mark sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Mark menggeleng, dan itu membuat Jaemin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mark mengalihkan pandangan. Dia bingung. Kenapa kemarin –juga barusan– dia merasa sangat panas hati mendengar Jaemin menyebutkan nama Jeno, padahal Jaemin juga sebelumnya bilang dia merasa Renjun manis –dan Mark tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu sama sekali. Apa karena Mark tahu, kalau yang Jaemin rasa buat Renjun itu sesuatu sebatas perasaan yang muncul kalau melihat hal-hal yang menggemaskan? Hamster, misalnya?

"Hayo, lihat apa?" Jaemin tertawa. Oh, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar Mark kembali melihat Jaemin –dan lagi-lagi juga Mark mengelak. "Ada apa sih?"

"Tidak…. –Sebegitu sukanya kamu sama Renjun? Aku tahu, kamu pasti tadi sedang 'membaca ulang' bagian kamu dan Renjun, kan?" Mark mulai tahu kalau Jaemin terlihat sedang menyamankan diri sambil memejamkan mata, berarti dia sedang membaca ulang.

Oh, lihat senyum Jaemin setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud Mark dengan 'membaca ulang'. "Iya! Eh, tapi bukan hanya Renjun. Aku juga suka Donghyuck dan Jeno!" dia kemudian menjelaskan betapa senangnya dia punya teman seperti mereka. Dia senang punya teman bicara seperti Renjun, teman berkelahi seperti Donghyuck, lalu teman yang perhatian seperti Jeno. Dia juga bilang, soal dia merasa sangat senang dan bersyukur mengetahui Mark dikelilingi teman sebaik mereka di dalam lingkaran pergaulannya. "Teman-temanmu benar-benar adalah yang terbaik, hyung!"

Mark tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Oh, ayolah. Dia senang sekali ketika mendengar teman-temannya dipuji –apalagi ketika tahu Jaemin merasa senang untuknya. "Mereka sekarang temanmu juga. Jangan lupa."

Pipi Jaemin memerah mendengarnya saking senangnya. Teman –teman, katanya! Jaemin punya teman!

Senyum Mark makin mengembang ketika sesuatu muncul dalam pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu temui langsung saja mereka kalau kamu sesuka itu? Aku bisa mengurusnya agar kalian bertemu," kata Mark. "…dan tentu saja kita tidak harus cerita soal dunia asalmu."

Jujur, Mark merasa dia telah mengusulkan sesuatu yang benar-benar brilian. Dia juga merasa Jaemin bukan tipe orang yang akan berpikir dua kali untuk menimbang-nimbang baik-buruk sesuatu, jadi dia sudah menduga Jaemin akan melompat kegirangan.

Tapi justru yang didapatinya benar-benar kebalikannya. Senyum Jaemin memudar.

"…tidak usah, hyung." Jaemin memaksakan senyum.

"Kenapa?" Mark tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya, tapi Jaemin tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya menggambar lingkaran di lantai dengan jarinya. "Mereka baik kok. Aku jamin, mereka jauh lebih baik daripada mereka yang di dalam cerita!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"….—kalau pun misalnya kita cerita soal dunia asalmu, mereka juga bahkan tidak akan mengusikmu!"

"Tentu saja. Mereka bahkan tidak akan bisa melihatku."

"Hah?" Mark tidak mengerti maksud Jaemin. Darimananya yang tidak bisa dilihat dari Jaemin, yang jelas-jelas baginya, Jaemin tidak tembus pandang?

"Hanya hyung yang bisa melihatku. Mereka juga tidak akan bisa mendengarku walaupun aku memanggil-manggil mereka," katanya dengan lirih. Dia juga sedih. Dari suaranya yang terdengar aneh, bisa ditebak bagaimana perasaan Jaemin sekarang. "…sia-sia kan? Jadi lebih baik tidak usah saja."

Hanya Mark yang bisa melihat Jaemin?

Anehkah jika Mark merasa apa yang Jaemin katakan itu benar-benar sulit dipercaya? Mark tahu jelas Jaemin adalah suatu keberadaan yang seharusnya tidak ada. Dia tahu itu, tapi… bagaimana ya? Mark bisa melihat wajahnya. Mark bisa menyentuh rambutnya. Mark bisa mendengar napasnya. Baginya, Jaemin adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Tapi kemudian Mark teringat lagi soal kenapa Jaemin masih bisa berada di kamarnya –tanpa ketahuan ibunya. Sekarang memang sedang libur sekolah, jadi Mark bisa menahan agar ibunya tidak pernah masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi Jaemin sudah tinggal di kamar itu bahkan dari sebelum sekolahnya libur. Dia sendirian di kamar Mark. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tidak ketahuan oleh ibu Mark sementara sang ibu membersihkan kamar anaknya tiap hari?

Mark juga mulai kepikiran beberapa hal lain lagi yang menyangkut keanehan Jaemin.

"Maaf… aku baru ingat, tapi… aku selama ini tidak pernah menyisihkan makan malamku untukmu, kan?" tanya Mark, memastikan. "…kamu perlu –bisa makan atau tidak?"

Iya, Mark tidak ingat dia pernah kesusahan menyelundupkan makanan untuk Jaemin. Bukan hanya makanan. Minum! Air! Air itu krusial sekali, kan? Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa air!

Tapi apakah Jaemin sama dengan Mark yang butuh air untuk hidup?

"Aku bisa makan, bisa minum. Tapi tidak butuh," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Sebagai gantinya, tidurku jadi lebih lama."

Mark melempar pandangannya ke asal tempat. Satu lagi pertanyaan Mark berhasil dijawab. Jaemin memang banyak tidur, dan ternyata ada alasan juga di balik itu.

Dia kemudian menelaah sosok Jaemin yang sekarang duduk di depannya. Dia jadi teringat dengan kalimat pembuka ceritanya.

'Namanya Na Jaemin. Senyumnya manis dan perilakunya baik'.

Senyumnya manis. Mark berkali-kali terpikir kata-kata itu setiap kali melihat Jaemin tersenyum. Dia kadang juga tidak percaya bisa-bisanya ada orang dengan senyuman yang benar-benar menular seperti senyuman miliknya.

Mark menelan ludah ketika pikirannya mulai berkata kalau memang sosok manis di depannya ini hanyalah khayalan siapapun yang menulis cerita itu pertama kali –dan Mark yang sekarang melanjutkan menulis ceritanya ini juga jadi bisa melihatnya.

Na Jaemin tidak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Bahu Mark melemas. Ada beberapa hal yang disayangkannya dengan mengetahui beberapa hal tentang Jaemin yang selama ini hanya jadi pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dia suarakan.

"Aku baru saja ingin mengajakmu pergi."

Jaemin mengangkat pandangannya. "Pergi? Ke mana?"

Mark menghela napas. "Entahlah. Ke manapun boleh. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Dia kemudian bicara soal bagaimana di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya, ada begitu banyak toko manisan yang didesain dengan sangat indah dan sangat menarik perhatian. Dia bilang, walaupun setiap hari dia melewatinya, belum pernah sekalipun Mark mampir ke salah satunya. Dia belum pernah merasa tertarik untuk ke sana –dia baru merasa ingin datang karena terbayang mungkin saja Jaemin akan menyukainya.

Jaemin lalu terlihat asik menebak-nebak sebagus apa toko-toko yang dimaksud Mark itu. Menurut Jaemin, kamar Mark ini benar-benar bagus dengan nuansa monokrom dengan sedikit kesan vintage yang membuatnya nyaman berada di sana, jadi dia penasaran kira-kira sebagus apa toko yang mendapat pengakuan Mark yang memiliki kamar sebagus itu. "Kayaknya asik, hyung! Tuliskan dalam bukumu dong!"

Tidak ada balasan dari Mark. Dia menghindari tatapan Jaemin, tapi Jaemin sayangnya tidak menyadari itu.

Bukan. Bukan begitu.

Mark mengusak rambutnya sendiri, frustrasi. "…aku ingin mengajakmu, Jaem –aku ingin benar-benar membawamu ke luar. Bukan cuma karangan kata."

Jaemin kemudian perlahan juga merasakan senyumnya menghilang lagi. Padahal tadi dia sudah kembali senang ketika katanya Mark ingin membawanya jalan-jalan.

Kenapa? Kenapa Jaemin tidak memaksa Mark tetap membawanya? Toh, Jaemin bisa makan walaupun tidak butuh.

Karena Jaemin mengerti apa yang memberatkan Mark. Hanya Mark yang bisa melihat Jaemin. Jaemin tahu pasti bagaimana jadinya kalau Mark benar-benar membawa dirinya keluar. Mark bisa dianggap orang aneh karena bicara sendiri di tempat yang penuh orang. Memesan dua porsi makanan tapi satu porsi yang lain diletakkan di kursi seberang, seakan-akan dia sedang makan berdua –padahal orang-orang tidak bisa melihat ada yang menempati kursi di depannya. Bagi mereka, Mark datang sendirian, makan sendirian, dan bicara sendirian.

Jaemin kecewa, tapi dia juga tahu kalau orang di depannya ini, yang selama berminggu-minggu terakhir sudah direpotkannya juga tidak kalah kecewa. Untuk itu, Jaemin hanya bisa minta maaf dengan suara pelan.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. Emang ternyata lebih enak nulisnya di laptop yak! Dari chapter 1 sampe chapter 5 nulisnya di hape, dan entah kenapa aku ngerasa ada yang beda aja gitu dari cara narasi lah, penulisan lah. Gak tau deng ya.


	7. Chapter 7

[ini chapter berapa sih? 7 ya?]

' _Maaf…'_

Itu kata Jaemin ketika Mark terlihat tidak ingin bicara dengannya lagi hari itu.

Mark merasa bersalah membuat Jaemin jadi harus minta maaf padanya untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. Lagipula, kalau dia pikir lagi, tentang Mark tidak bisa membawa Jaemin melihat-lihat dunia luar juga bukan masalah serius. Itu memang keinginan Mark, tapi Mark sendiri yang merasa dirinya diberatkan. Jadi harusnya Mark yang minta maaf kan? Karena tidak cukup berani untuk dicap sebagai orang aneh demi Jaemin.

Demi Jaemin?

Mark mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali ketika baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia merasa aneh dengan kata-kata 'demi Jaemin'. Kenapa dia harus berkorban sampai sebegitunya demi Jaemin, orang yang untuk berminggu-minggu menumpang tinggal di kamarnya?

Mark mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir semua pikiran yang dari tadi sukses membuatnya tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Pelajaran? Bukannya sekolahnya sedang libur? Memang. Ini adalah program khusus bagi yang mendaftar untuk pertukaran pelajar; bimbingan.

"Kamu ngapain?" oh, ada yang menepuk pundak Mark. Renjun rupanya. Dia juga mendaftar karena terpengaruh Mark.

"Tidak. Tadi aku melamun."

"Melamun? Kamu akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu."

Mark hanya tertawa pelan. Dia tidak begitu yakin apa yang dimaksud Renjun dengan 'selalu begitu' tapi dia juga tidak terlalu ingin bertanya. Mungkin memang dia akhir-akhir ini sering melamunkan beberapa hal.

Merasa kali ini dia harus benar-benar memerhatikan penjelasan guru, Mark mulai meluruskan pandangan. Tapi dari ekor matanya, Mark bisa melihat kalau Renjun sedang menulis di buku catatan milik Mark.

"Hei, jangan coret-coret bukuku –…."

[Kamu pernah dengar nama Na Jaemin?]

Dia tidak salah lihat? Ada tulisan seperti itu pada pojokan buku tulisnya. Mark yakin itu bukan tulisannya, tapi… tidak. Tidak mungkin Renjun yang menulis. Dia seharusnya tidak pernah mendengar nama Na Jaemin.

Tapi memang Renjun-lah yang menulis. Mark melihat Renjun yang sekarang sedang menanti jawaban dari Mark.

Untuk saat ini, Mark tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggelengkan kepala.

Renjun kemudian terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menulis lagi, yang kini lebih panjang. Hampir seperti cerita. Mungkin akan lebih nyaman bagi mereka jika membicarakannya langsung, tapi sepertinya Renjun ingin cepat-cepat cerita dan merasa tidak bisa menunggu sampai kelasnya selesai. Jadilah dia menulis agar dikira sedang mencatat pelajaran.

.

.

Mark pulang sambil membawa dua _cup_ milk tea dari salah satu toko dekat tempat bimbingannya. Dia merasa tidak berhak mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari Jaemin, jadi dia ingin menjadikan oleh-olehnya ini sebagai ungkapan maaf.

"INI APA, HYUNG?!"

Mark sontak menyumpal telinganya mendengar pekikan Jaemin yang baru saja menyeruput minumannya. "Itu… bubble milk tea. Salt cheese… atau apalah itu." Dia tidak begitu ingat namanya. Dia cuma ingat soal ada kata-kata garam… dan keju –meninggalkan kesan tersendiri. "Enak tidak?" Dia sebenarnya tidak yakin minuman dengan garam dan keju di dalamnya akan terasa enak, tapi segerombolan cewek SMP yang mengantre di depannya banyak yang memesan itu, jadi dia juga ikut pesan.

Jaemin mengangguk dengan cepat. "INI BENAR-BENAR ENAK!" katanya sambil terus minum lewat sedotan. Dia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan minuman seenak itu sebagai minumnya yang pertama.

Mark tersenyum tipis melihat Jaemin yang masih asik dengan minuman yang dia belikan. Dia sebenarnya ingin segera meraih buku soal-soalnya karena guru bimbingannya memberi PR, tapi… kalau teringat dengan kelas bimbingan, dia juga jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Renjun –atau lebih tepatnya, tulisan Renjun di buku catatannya.

Dia tidak terlalu ingin menginterupsi acara minum Jaemin, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan rasa-rasa ingin-segera-cerita-nya.

"Jaemin," panggil Mark, meminta atensinya sebentar. Keduanya duduk di lantai. "…tadi, Renjun sempat cerita padaku."

"Cerita? Soal apa?"

"Dia bilang… katanya, dua malam terakhir ini, dia mimpi kalau dia punya teman bernama Na Jaemin…."

Renjun ternyata menuliskan soal dia merasa telah berbicara panjang lebar soal Moomin pada orang yang sebelumnya dia tidak pernah lihat dalam mimpinya. Renjun yakin dia benar-benar belum pernah melihatnya, karena senyuman orang itu seolah dapat bicara dan meminta Renjun untuk tidak pernah lupa –Renjun yakin tidak akan pernah lupa pada senyuman semanis itu jika memang pernah bertemu walaupun sebentar.

[Kalau kamu bingung kenapa aku bicara padamu soal ini, itu karena aku melihatmu ada di sana juga]

Mark tidak menceritakan soal kalimat Renjun yang itu, karena dia merasa tidak perlu. Dia juga sempat ingin bertanya soal apakah dia melihat ada Jeno di sana atau tidak, tapi Mark merasa sudah mendapat jawabannya ketika Jeno yang mengikuti kelas bimbingan di ruangan yang sama tapi duduknya di barisan paling depan itu tidak sengaja bertemu mata dengan Mark dan Renjun –lalu Jeno dan Renjun langsung mengalihkan pandangan, seolah menghindari kontak mata. Mark sih bisa melihat Jeno… _he looked somewhat amused,_ jadi sepertinya Jeno senang karena dapat mimpi di mana dia pacaran dengan Renjun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Renjun? Apa dia senang? Entahlah.

Mark berdeham.

"…jadi, yang ingin aku tanyakan adalah apa tokoh-tokoh yang terlibat di dalam ceritamu ini jadi tahu juga isi ceritanya?" tanya Mark dengan sedikit perasaan waswas karena kalau iya, Mark harus lebih hati-hati dalam memilih orang untuk dijadikan tokoh. Bahkan, dia sekarang sedang sedikit menyesali keputusannya memasukkan Donghyuck ke dalam ceritanya –entah apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti ketika bertemu. Untung anak itu tidak mendaftar di tempat bimbingan yang sama karena terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Jaemin masih sibuk dengan minumannya, tapi dia juga terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan Mark. "Entahlah, hyung. Aku tidak tahu." Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hyung sendiri bagaimana? Hyung kan juga orang dari dunia sini tapi juga jadi salah satu tokoh di ceritaku. Hyung tidak mimpi bertemu denganku atau semacamnya seperti dalam cerita?"

Mark mengerutkan kening. Dia tipe orang yang tidak dapat mimpi ketika tidur, jadi dia tidak merasa begitu bisa menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tolok ukur. Dia tidak bisa memberikan balasan yang berarti buat Jaemin.

Mereka saling mendiamkan beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mark memperhatikan Jaemin lagi, yang sedang menerawang ke luar dari balik jendela. Tangannya masih setia memegang cup milk tea-nya.

Di saat seperti inilah Mark merasa Jaemin yang berisik adalah yang terbaik. Dia ingin Jaemin lagi-lagi terpental ke sana ke mari hanya karena hal kecil, bukan dengan berdiam-diaman seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang –membuat Mark jadi menebak-nebak isi kepalanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Jaemin tersenyum. Mark segera melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela, mencari apa yang membuat Jaemin tersenyum. Kucing? Burung? Awan? Atau apa?

"Aku senang mereka tahu soal aku." Jaemin berbisik, entah pada siapa. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mereka bisa dapat ceritaku juga, tapi… aku senang, hyung. Aku senang…—hyung mengerti maksudku?"

Rasanya ada yang menahan Mark agar tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, baik untuk memperbaiki tempat duduk maupun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin. Ada yang memberatkannya secara fisik.

Jaemin tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa dari Mark, tapi dia juga tidak begitu bisa mengira jawaban seperti apa yang Mark punya untuk pertanyaannya yang tidak terlalu berarah itu. Dia kembali menyesap minumannya. Manis. Ada rasa rindu ketika manis itu menyebar dalam mulutnya.

"…aku senang hyung adalah orang yang membuka bukuku." Dia membenahi rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Oh, Mark belum menutup jendelanya setelah melihat-lihat luar tadi.

Bisa saja Mark segera menutup jendelanya supaya angin dingin tidak memasuki kamarnya, tapi dia sedang sibuk menalari perkataan Jaemin. "…kenapa?"

Apa semuanya butuh alasan? Iya, bagi Mark. Dia butuh penjelasan dari kata-kata Jaemin yang bilang kalau dia senang dengan Mark menjadi orang yang membuka bukunya.

"Karena hyung memberiku banyak pengalaman menyenangkan."

Ah, begitu. Mark jadi tidak terlalu bisa mengartikannya jadi apa-apa. Maksudnya, itu bukan sesuatu yang eksklusif yang hanya bisa dilakukan Mark. Siapapun yang membuka buku itu pasti juga bisa menuliskan kejadian yang sama menyenangkannya, atau malah lebih menyenangkan dari itu.

"…kamu pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada siapapun yang membuka buku itu pertama kali –dan orang itu tidak harus aku."

Terdengar sedikit meminta simpati, tapi Mark tahu kalau dia harus lebih jujur tentang perasaannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, dia merasa akan sangat menyesal jika dia tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Jaemin sempat terdiam sebentar –mencoba menangkap maksud dari kata-kata Mark, lalu dia menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Iya, mungkin saja," katanya. Mark tersenyum kecut. "tapi karena yang pada akhirnya _benar-benar_ membukanya dan yang melanjutkan menulis adalah hyung yang sekarang ada di depanku, jadi aku harus mengatakannya pada siapa lagi? …–Terima kasih sudah menjadi penulis ceritaku."

Jaemin mengatakannya sambil memejamkan mata; dia sedang membaca ulang. Mark ingin bertanya dia sedang membaca ulang bagian yang mana –bagiannya mengobrol dengan Renjun kah? Berdebat dengan Donghyuck kah? Bicara dengan Jeno kah? Atau mungkin sedang tertawa dengan Mark? Yang mana? Mark benar-benar ingin bertanya, tapi melihat mata Jaemin terpejam seperti itu, Mark jadi merasakan sesuatu menggelitik hatinya sampai-sampai dia juga tidak tahu yang mana dulu yang harus dia permasalahkan. Sesuatu dalam dirinya yakin, kalau sepasang mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka detik ini juga, dia pasti akan menjatuhkan semuanya yang ia genggam erat. Perasaannya. Akal sehatnya.

Mulut Jaemin terlihat seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu –dan itu sempat membuat Mark menegakkan posisi duduknya. Sebuah alunan tawa pelan keluar dari bibirnya. "Hyung, jangan marah ya?"

"Marah? Kenapa?" seharusnya Mark yang bilang begitu, karena siapa tahu Jaemin tidak suka jika dirinya yang sedang menutup mata seperti itu diperhatikan.

"Aku kemarin-kemarin begitu memburu-buruimu untuk cepat menyelesaikan ceritanya, kan? Tapi…." Jaemin perlahan membuka mata. Dia lihat di depannya ada Mark yang terlihat menunggu apa kelanjutan dari kalimatnya. "…aku jadi tidak ingin ceritanya cepat selesai. Aku senang berada di sini. Dengan hyung seperti ini."

Tangannya diulurkan untuk meraih tangan Mark yang diam. Jaemin memainkan jari-jari Mark satu persatu. Ketika tangannya tiba-tiba merasakan tangan Mark membalas menggenggam erat, Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah Mark yang melihatnya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah di sini," kata Mark, pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kamu terus tinggal di sini. Di kamarku."

Ragu. Mark merasa ragu hanya untuk berkata demikian. Bisa saja dia salah bicara. Tapi keraguannya serasa hanyut ketika Jaemin memberinya senyuman lebar seakan berterimakasih, lagi.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. . udah banyak yang aku ganti dari draft awal huhu jadi ngalor ngidul.

Aku bolak-balik ganti mutusin sebenernya Jaemin itu makhluk apa!1 aku jadi nggak bisa jawab juga huhu ending dan segala macemnya jadi beda sama rencana awal aku bener-bener bingung sekarang

Pokoknya sekarang saya lagi berusaha biar nutupin plothole yang ada!

Tapi.. ini masih ada yang baca kan ya wkwk


	8. Chapter 8

Beberapa hari setelah Mark meminta Jaemin untuk tetap tinggal dengannya, Mark mendapati dirinya kesulitan tidur pada malam hari. Pikirannya melanglang buana tentang bagaimana ke depannya nanti dia akan merasa sangat terbiasa dengan adanya Jaemin di sana –atau bahkan justru karena dia sudah sangat terbiasa, makanya dia memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Mark terduduk sambil bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4.40 pagi hari. Dia sudah tidur sekitar lima jam.

Dari sisi seberang ruangan, Mark masih bisa melihat Jaemin yang sedang menggunakan tempat tidurnya. Apa Mark perlu menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa terbangun secepat itu? Tentang bagaimana dia kesulitan tidur karena terlalu sadar ada Jaemin tidur di sebelahnya? Tentang bagaimana hembusan halus napas Jaemin adalah yang membangunkannya juga? Sepertinya tidak perlu.

Untuk beberapa hari terakhir, Mark memerhatikan pola tidur Jaemin. Dia merasa butuh menghitung lama tidur yang dibutuhkan Jaemin untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya, mengingat itulah cara 'makan' Jaemin.

Berdasarkan pengamatannya, Jaemin mulai mengantuk pada pukul 7 malam, dan akan terbangun pukul 6 keesokan harinya. Hampir dua belas jam, dan tidur siangnya belum masuk hitungan.

Mark juga akhirnya memikirkan tentang kelanjutan ceritanya. Dia baru menyadari kalau ada begitu banyak kejanggalan dalam ceritanya. Jaemin juga tahu itu, tapi dia bilang pada Mark kalau itu tidak masalah. Jaemin tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali.

Iya, Mark tahu Jaemin pasti akan hanya berkata 'tidak apa-apa' sambil tersenyum. Mark tahu Jaemin itu baik dan maklum padanya. Tapi justru karena Mark tahu, dia jadi makin tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

Mark memutar otaknya, berusaha mencari apapun yang bisa membuat satu bagian dalam ceritanya bisa tersambung dengan padu tanpa meninggalkan detail. Tapi sayang sekali, Mark terus-terusan menemui jalan buntu. Dia terpikir untuk membicarakannya saja langsung dengan Jaemin, nanti, setelah Jaemin bangun. Kira-kira sejam lagi. Mark bisa menunggu sambil mengerjakan buku soal-soalnya.

…

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.30, tapi Jaemin belum juga bangun. Mark berkali-kali melihat jam untuk mengecek waktunya. Yah, memang dia masih kurang yakin dengan perhitungannya soal lama tidur Jaemin, jadi dia tidak memusingkan itu. Apalagi, kemarin Jaemin memang terlalu aktif, jadi sepertinya tidurnya akan jadi lebih lama.

Tok tok

Oh, ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Mark tidak begitu ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mendengar ketukan pada pintu kamarnya sejak dia bilang pada ibunya kalau dia sudah tidak perlu dibangunkan.

Mark tahu dia tidak perlu mempersilakan atau menjawab pada siapapun yang tadi mengetuk karena pasti orang itu akan segera masuk tanpa menunggu dijawab. Ibunya.

"Ibu? Ada apa?" tanya Mark ketika melihat ibunya seakan mencari-cari sesuatu di kamarnya dari ambang pintu. Mark tanpa sadar melirik ke tempat tidurnya yang sekarang masih menjadi tempat Jaemin berbaring.

Ibunya menangkap jelas arah mata Mark. Langkah kaki dibawanya mendekat ke tempat tidur. Napas Mark tertahan ketika ibunya berhenti tepat di sana.

Mark tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di sana selain menunggu kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya selanjutnya. Dia juga jadi tidak begitu yakin apa benar ibunya tidak bisa melihat Jaemin di sana atau tidak. Karena… ibunya jelas-jelas sedang melihat kepala Jaemin!

"Mark...," kata ibunya dengan suara pelan. Tubuhnya masih belum bergerak.

Mark merutuki dirinya sendiri; ibunya bisa melihat Jaemin! Oh, ini salahnya.

"Ibu, ibu. Aku bisa jelaskan…—" dia bangkit dari kursinya, mendekati ibunya. Dia masih berusaha untuk tidak bersuara keras, takut membangunkan Jaemin.

"Ibu… ibu tidak mengerti…," lirihnya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Mark makin dibuat panik mendengarnya. Memang seharusnya dia bicarakan saja langsung pada ibunya soal Jaemin dari awal, terlepas dari bisa atau tidaknya ibunya melihat Jaemin –walau kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah ibunya tidak akan percaya.

Mark diam. Dia merasa tidak berhak untuk mengelak lagi. Apapun kata-kata tuduhan dari ibunya, Mark akan terima. Memang itu salahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu sembunyikan, Mark?"

Kepala Mark terangkat.

"Kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibu, kan?"

Oh. Iya, iya. Mark menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi dia kira apa yang dia sembunyikan sudah ketahuan tepat ketika ibunya masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ibu sering mendengarmu bicara sendiri di sini, seolah kamu sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang. Ibu kira kamu sedang kedatangan teman dan tidak bilang-bilang ibu," tutur ibunya, setelah membalikkan badan untuk menatap Mark langsung. "…tapi bahkan sampai malam pun ibu masih dengar! Pintu ibu kunci setelah kamu pulang dari bimbingan, tapi ibu tetap dengar kamu mengobrol malam-malam!"

Ah, benar juga. Kamarnya ini tidak kedap suara –apalagi dia sering mengeraskan suara ketika bicara dengan Jaemin. Tapi yang lebih penting, Mark sekarang percaya pada kata-kata Jaemin soal hanya dialah yang bisa melihat Jaemin –ibunya tadi hanya terbawa curiga. Curiga Mark menyembunyikan seseorang di kamarnya.

Tidak salah, memang.

"Dengan siapa kamu mengobrol? Darimana dan kapan dia masuk ke sini?" ibunya mengucapkan kata 'dia' tanpa tahu kata itu tepatnya merujuk pada siapa. Tentu beliau belum tahu, karena anaknya memang tidak pernah cerita, dan sekarang dia berusaha untuk membuatnya cerita bagaimanapun juga.

Mark berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang kira-kira akan memuaskan ibunya tanpa harus menjelaskan soal Jaemin. Dia pikir lagi, ibunya tidak perlu tahu. Ya, Mark putuskan ibunya tidak perlu tahu soal orang yang sekarang masih tidur di tempat tidurnya…—tidak, dia sudah bangun!

Bisa Mark lihat mata Jaemin sudah terbuka dan melihat ibu Mark yang mulai memegangi pundak Mark –mendorong Mark untuk menjelaskan. Tersirat rasa cemas dari pandangan mata Jaemin. Dia merasa bersalah –kelihatannya dia cukup mengerti dari mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka walau hanya sebagian.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Kamu mengurung diri di kamar terus, Mark." Ibunya menyeka kening Mark, seakan mengecek suhu tubuh –yang tentu saja tidak hangat. "Ibu… ibu khawatir. Bukankah ibu selalu bilang padamu untuk selalu cerita kalau ada apa-apa?"

Mark hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Dia juga ingin cerita, dulu, ketika dia kira Jaemin bisa dilihat siapapun. Tapi sekarang beda.

"Kalau begitu ceritakanlah."

Genggaman sang ibu pada pundak anaknya terasa semakin kencang. Mark hampir mengaduh tapi dia lagi-lagi melirik Jaemin yang sekarang sudah terduduk di tempat tidur, tidak tahu harus apa selain melihat Mark sambil berdoa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ah, Mark tidak suka tatapan itu.

Mark membalas tatapan ibunya. "Ibu, maaf. Tapi… kurasa aku stress. Aku takut aku tidak lolos tes pertukaran pelajar."

Perlahan, cengkeraman pada pundak Mark terlepas. Ibunya mulai menatap Mark dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut. Beliau tetap terlihat cemas, tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi. "Kamu… kamu stress?" Mark mengangguk. "Sebenarnya menurut ibu, dengan nilaimu sekarang pasti kamu akan lolos… tapi memang normal kalau bahkan kamu juga takut…."

Selagi ibunya terlihat sedang memikirkan berbagai hal, Mark memakai kesempatan itu untuk melihat ke tempat Jaemin sambil memberi isyarat kalau semuanya baik-baik saja. Entah kenapa, Mark merasa harus melakukan itu. Dia yakin Jaemin pasti sedang memikirkan banyak hal juga, sambil menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah," kata ibunya tiba-tiba, setelah dirasanya cukup dengan segala pemikirannya. Mark langsung bersikap seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Ibu rasa, kamu sudah cukup belajar. Libur bimbingan 3 hari cukup untuk istirahat kan?"

"Eh?" Libur? Dia jadi tidak belajar untuk tes?

"Mainlah di luar. Ajak temanmu yang anak ekskul musik itu –siapa namanya? Donghyuck, ya? Main saja dengannya. Ibu tidak mau kamu stress lebih dari ini…."

Mark diam saja ketika ibunya mengusap pelan kepalanya. Iya, ibunya memang selalu begitu. Cepat sekali berubah mood-nya. Beliau juga selalu akan berubah sikap kalau dirasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Mark. Biasanya, ibunya akan selalu mendorongnya untuk pergi bimbingan atau menemui guru pembimbing waktu sedang ditugaskan karya tulis ilmiah, tapi lihat sekarang. Hanya karena Mark bilang kalau dia merasa sudah stress dengan aktivitasnya, ibunya langsung memberi libur begitu saja. Yah, walaupun ibunya langsung percaya dan paranoid seperti itu karena memang beliau sudah mengira yang aneh-aneh dari beberapa waktu terakhir, setelah mendapati anaknya bicara sendiri di kamar.

…

…

Mark memang sedikit merasa senang akhirnya dapat libur dalam artian sebenarnya untuk 3 hari ke depan, tapi jujur saja dia juga tidak merasa tenang karena dia tahu, dia ketinggalan pelajaran di tempat bimbingannya. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan berpikir Renjun pasti mau meminjamkan catatan dan juga menjelaskan padanya kalau ada yang tidak dia mengerti.

Lalu? Apa yang sedang Mark lakukan sekarang? Bersiap-siap ke luar.

Ibunya memberi libur dengan membuat Mark berjanji hari ini, dia akan menghabiskan waktu di luar, ganti suasana. Beliau percaya itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menyegarkan pikiran, dibandingkan dengan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Hati-hati ya, hyung."

Mark menoleh ke asal suara. Jaemin, yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Kakinya ditekuk lalu dipeluk. Dia tersenyum, tapi Mark bisa tahu kalau itu senyuman yang dibuat-buat.

"Ikutlah, Jaem," kata Mark. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Bosan kan, terus-terusan di sini? Hm?"

Jaemin sedikit terhenyak mendengar ajakan Mark, tapi dia segera menggelengkan kepala tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih teringat pada waktu itu Mark bilang ingin mengajaknya ke luar, tapi langsung terlihat ragu ketika dia tahu orang lain tidak bisa melihat Jaemin –takut dilihat sebagai orang aneh.

Mark tersenyum melihat Jaemin yang menundukkan kepala. Dia tahu persis apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jaemin. "Tenang, aku pakai _hands-free_. Orang-orang akan mengira aku sedang menelepon."

Entah sebenarnya Mark benar-benar mengira Jaemin tahu apa itu _hands-free_ atau tidak, tapi dia sekarang sudah menarik tangan Jaemin untuk membuatnya berdiri. "Ayo, kita ke luar."

Mark menuruni tangga dengan tangan Jaemin berada dalam genggamannya. Dia sempat bertemu dengan ibunya di ruang TV. Memang Mark sudah menggunakan _hands-free_ -nya, tapi dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko dengan mencoba bicara pada Jaemin ketika ada ibunya di sekitar. Mark hanya berpamitan sekadarnya, sambil bilang dia akan jalan sendirian di sekitar taman dekat sekolahnya.

"Biasanya ada Jeno di sana jam segini." Mark berkata begitu sebagai dalih untuk tidak menjawab dengan pasti apakah dia sudah mengajak teman atau belum –bisa ditebak, ibunya tidak ingin Mark berada seorang diri untuk beberapa saat.

Ketika Mark dan Jaemin sudah keluar pagar dan melewati beberapa gang, itulah saat-saat Mark merasa begitu lega. Napasnya yang daritadi tertahan akhirnya bisa dilepaskan sebebas-bebasnya dengan tanpa beban.

"Jaemin." Mark memanggil Jaemin yang sekarang sudah menolehkan kepala. "Mungkin ini aneh, tapi kamu pernah ke luar sebelumnya? Ketika aku masih di sekolah, apa kamu pernah keluar dari kamar?"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sudah bilang kan kalau dia suka sekali suasana kamar Mark? Dia benar-benar betah di sana.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang mau ke mana?" Mark bertanya lagi, tapi dia sepertinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dijawab Jaemin –itu kalau dia menjawab.

Jaemin terlihat sangat senang seraya berkata 'kafe dekat sekolah!'. Dia akhirnya menagih janji Mark untuk membawanya melihat-lihat toko-toko yang kata Mark sangat bagus interiornya dan segala macamnya, yang ada di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahnya.

Mark tersenyum puas sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Jaemin. Dia sekarang jadi tidak terlalu peduli kalau misalnya ada orang yang menyadari posisi tangannya sebenarnya terlihat sedikit aneh; pokoknya, dia senang akhirnya bisa membawa Jaemin ke luar!

…

…

"Oh, iya hyung."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tadi tidak bilang saja pada ibumu kalau kamu sedang menelepon malam-malam? Makanya terdengar suaramu yang lagi mengobrol padahal tidak ada orang lain yang masuk ke rumah."

"…iya juga."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

a/n. GAK YAKIN HAHA. Kok ada curhat-curhatannya saya ya di atas wkwk dan haloo pembaca baru~~~ kok bisa nangis sih wkwk kubocorin aja deh endingnya. Endingnya… happy kok. Wkwk. Tapi gatau deh wkwk


	9. Chapter bonus

Bonus chapter!

.

.

Yuta adalah orang Jepang yang sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliah di Korea. Dia merasa lumayan yakin dengan nilai-nilainya, dan bisa dibilang dia lumayan membanggakan itu. Oh, ayolah. Dia sekarang kuliah di negeri orang! Tidak semuanya bisa melakukan itu. Mungkin mudah bagi mereka yang serba berada, tapi Yuta bisa kuliah di Korea murni karena nilainya yang mencengangkan. Dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk kuliah di luar negeri –betapa dia cinta beasiswa!

Tapi dia lumayan menyayangkan kenapa pula beasiswanya itu tidak merangkap biaya hidup? Apa mereka mengira Yuta bisa belajar di Korea tanpa makan? Tanpa tempat tinggal? Yuta memang memodalkan nilainya, tapi itu juga karena Yuta tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa secara finansial –baik yen maupun won. Dia kanker –kantong kering.

Dan jadilah dia sekarang bekerja sebagai pelayan kafe. Mungkin memang tidak seberapa uang yang dihasilkan, tapi lumayan lah. Dia bahkan masih bisa membeli barang-barang yang tidak ada gunanya tapi cukup menarik minatnya.

Sebagai seorang pelayan kafe, dia seringkali harus melayani banyak tamu aneh tiap harinya. Ada yang bertemu dengannya langsung mengajak menikah, lalu ada juga yang bertemu dengannya langsung mengajak berkelahi. Dia bingung sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai harus kedapatan tamu seperti itu?

Untuk hari ini, Yuta bersyukur karena sejak pagi, belum ada tamu yang mengganggunya walaupun yang datang sudah lumayan banyak. Semuanya terlihat normal. Mereka kebanyakan datang berdua, bertiga, lalu yang paling banyak ada yang berenam juga.

Ya, kebanyakan datang bersama teman atau pacar. Ada juga yang sendiri. Yang datang sendiri cenderung jadi susah disadari karena mereka juga cenderung diam.

Harusnya begitu, tapi sebenarnya sekarang dia sedang melayani seorang pemuda –kelihatannya SMA– yang datang sendirian, tapi daritadi terlihat asik mengobrol. Yuta sempat membicarakannya dengan teman kerjanya, lalu mereka bilang 'sedang menelepon kali. Tadi aku lihat dia mengenakan _hands-free_ '. Dan memang, Yuta bisa melihatnya mengenakan _hands-free_ dari jarak sedekat ini. Tapi….

"Jaemin, kamu mau pesan apa?" kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Yuta bingung. Jaemin? Apa itu nama lawan bicaranya di seberang telponnya? "Oh, samakan saja denganku? Oke. Tolong samakan saja dengan pesananku yang tadi ya."

Yuta hampir salah menulis ketika tiba-tiba pemuda itu bicara padanya. "Kalau begitu… corn cream soup dan taro milk masing-masing dua?"

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan anggukan, tapi Yuta menyadari saja kalau pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghadap ke kursi seberangnya –seakan ada orang yang duduk di sana, dan dia baru saja memanggil nama pemuda itu untuk menoleh.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Dia masih ingin tambah pesanan," kata pemuda itu untuk menahan Yuta agar tidak meninggalkan mejanya. Dia segera membuka lagi buku menu dan membalik-balikkan halamannya. "Mau apa lagi, Jaem? Yang manis-manis?"

Yuta memerhatikan pemuda itu lagi. Dia berkali-kali mengangkat kepalanya dari buku menu sebelum membalikkan halaman.

"Mungkin Anda mau mencoba menu spesial bulan ini? Ada di halaman pertama buku menu," kata Yuta sambil berusaha membukakan buku itu. "Ini, macchiato sundae."

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala lagi dari buku menu sebelum mengiyakan tawaran Yuta. "Iya, itu saja."

Yuta tidak mengerti. Gerak-gerik pemuda ini dirasanya sedikit aneh. Yuta sebagian besar merasa yakin tadi suaranya tidak cukup keras sampai bisa terdengar oleh si Jaemin-Jaemin ini lewat telpon, tapi pemuda tadi bahkan tidak menyebutkan ulang nama menunya.

Yuta berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan itu tapi dalam hati dia tahu, pasti pemuda tadi akan masuk ke dalam list tamu aneh kafenya. Apalagi ketika Yuta melihat _hands-_ free yang digunakan pemuda itu terlepas dari hp-nya karena tersangkut ujung meja, tapi pemuda itu masih bicara sambil menyebut nama 'Jaemin'. Yuta yakin, kalau dia saat itu juga dia bertanya pada pemuda itu, dia akan lagi-lagi mendapat jawaban 'aku sedang menelepon', tanpa tahu _hands-free_ itu sudah lama lepas dari _jack_ hp-nya.

.

.

.

 **Bonus chapter END**

a/n. ada yang kaget gak kok tiba-tiba ada Yuta wkwkwk Cuma date-nya markmin dari sudut pandang orang biasa~


End file.
